At the Edge of Tomorrow
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: Story retold through the eyes of two oc's a Quincy and a teacher named Tara Winston. This is their story as they struggle to make sense of the mess they have found themselves in. How do you deal with life when everything you know has been turned upside down? Will contain Cannon/OC parings as well as several Cannon/Cannon parings I am fond of. Don't like don't read. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had decided before posting this fic on fanfiction I would at least get 5 chapters finished, and meeting my goal here is it. My first Bleach fic. :P

Will contain canno/oc parings, as well as certain other cannon/cannon parings I am fond of. You have been warned. :P

Don't own Bleach, no money made from this, blah, blah, blah...

Chapter 1

Students running down the halls, constant chatter, the loud ringing of school bells, it was all something Tara Winston would adjust to over time, or so her advisers told her upon taking the reigns at Karakura High. She would be the new Literature and Writing teacher and right now her heart was pounding in her chest.  
She had to stop and lean against the wall slightly to regain her breath, and try to slow her racing heart.

Calm...

Calm...

"Are you all right Miss Winston?" a boy with messy dark hair and an innocent face asked her curiously. "You don't look so well."

Mizuiro Kojima, a 1st year student and in class 3a, currently her class. He was notorious for hitting on older woman, and more then one at a time.

"And you should be in class, not hassling a teacher about her health." Tara snapped, then softened her tone. "Just, please get to class. Tell the other students I'll be there shortly."

"Ok Miss Winston." if anything Mizuiro looked a little hurt then smiled as he turned. "And welcome to Karakura."

She watched him leave before reaching into her pocket and wrapping her fingers around a small bottle. Making sure no one was within sight she casually slipped the top from the pills and popped one into her mouth, dry swallowing the small capsule. She felt her body began to calm almost instantly.

The pills were a strong muscle relaxer, meant to be used in times of stress to keep her heart from overexerting itself. Tara had been born with a rather rare heart condition, one which caused her heart to beat at strange irregularities, sometimes fast and hard, and other times so slow she could barely feel it. The key as her doctor told her was staying calm.

Mizuiro slowly pulled his head back from the corner he had been spying on the teacher from, and walked back to class hands in his pockets. Was she on drugs? Maybe this was something he should keep to himself? Sure...like his teacher could be taking an aspirin or something?

"Mizuiro, where ya' been?" Keigo, with happy tears rushed for his friend. "I thought you had run off with some older woman."

Suddenly Keigo hit the floor, curiosity of Ichigo Kurosaki's foot. "Yo Mizuiro, been awhile."

"That's so cruel." Keigo mumbled from his face shoved into the floorboards. "I thought we were friends..."

"Hey Ichigo. Actually we have a..." Mizuiro was interrupted by the door to the classroom opening again and the woman he met earlier entering. All eyes immediately fell on her, and Tara tried not to blush as she was assessed by the entire class.

More the boys then the girls were taking her looks in, and a few girls with an almost envious glance.

She had nice curly hair, which was permed, flowing down her back to her waist. With no visible sign of bangs, her bright red hair brought out her emerald green eyes which helped to stand out with a pair of small glasses. Her style of clothing was always very sophisticated like she worked in an office instead of as school. The only one thing about her was her breasts were fairly large but not as large as some of her students.

"Ah, she's so pretty." Orihime Inoue, as blunt as usual commented to her friend Tatsuki.

"She's probably strict as hell." Tatsuki muttered. She was tapping her fingers on her desk, with an annoyed look.

"Eh! But why Tatsuki?" Orihime protested.

"Nevermind." Tatsuki sighed.

Ichigo took his usual seat next to Rukia, who had a dazzled look. "Isn't our new teacher just amazing Ichigooo!"

"I'm not really all that concerned." Ichigo mumbled. "And why are you in such a good mood anyway?"

"Because..." Rukia lowered her voice, producing a cell phone like device. "We have an assignment."

"What?" Ichigo was yanked up suddenly by the smaller girl. "Please excuse us Miss Winston? Ichigo isn't feeling too well."

"Uh..." Tara turned from writing her name onto the blackboard. "But class is just starting."

"I feel fine." Ichigo protested just as Rukia elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Ugh!"

"See he's very sick Miss Winston. I doubt he can even stand much longer." Rukia took the shocked boy by the arm and jerked him out the door.

"But..." Tara started, her eyes wide in shock. "She did punch him right?"

A young woman with blonde hair looked at the two leaving the room. "It looks to me like she just hit him."

A sigh was heard further back in the room. "I assume Miss Kuchiki is being courteous in helping him to the bathroom. I wouldn't want to see him spill his guts all over the floor."

"Well that's kinda-" Alexandra Cruz, otherwise known as Alexis turned in her seat, ready to tell the boy off.

"Now to continue where we left off." Tara interrupted her, before Alexis could tell Uryu off, and probably in a very rude manner. "I am Tara Winston and I will be replacing your previous teacher as your Literature and Writing instructor."

"Otherwise known as English class." Alexis muttered under her breath, making Uryu glance at her curiously. "What?!" she snapped under her breath feeling his eyes on her back.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

The whole class seemed to go very slowly and Ichigo and Rukia never returned. Must have been some upset stomach.

"Ok for homework I'd like a page summary about our future selves and where you'd see yourself 20 years from now, due tomorrow." Tara shuffled a few papers on her desk, organizing them as she took a seat. "Have a good day."

Alexis stood at the same time as Uryu, and turned in his direction. "We need to talk."

"I would think an introduction is in order before exchanging pleasantries." Uryu adjusted his glasses higher onto his nose. "You are an American so I will forgive you this time."  
Alexis slammed her hands down onto his desk.

"If you two have an issue please take it outside the classroom." Tara didn't bother looking up as the other students left the class, leaving only Uryu and Alexis arguing.  
Alexis glared at the teacher, snatching her books up in a quick rage and storming out without another word.

"Please excuse us Miss Winston." Uryu gathered his own books and slowly followed Alexis out of the class. "I'll check on Alexandra."

"What was that about?" Uryu asked the girl as he caught up. "Alexandra?" he repeated when she didn't answer.

"Will you please just shut up already." Alexis snapped. "Look, it's not even important anymore ok. So just drop it. And it's Alexis, not Alexandra."

"Look, Alexandra." Uryu began, earning an agitated sigh from the girl, placing a hand onto her shoulder. "I wasn't trying to cover for those two, but what they do is their business not ours. If they are stupid enough to get caught I could hardly care less. My classes are what I am concerned about, and I will not have them interrupted by their selfish actions."

"Whatever." Alexis shrugged his hand from her shoulder. "I have gym next."

This time the Quincy let her walk away, as he reached up to adjust his glasses again. "I think I see troubled waters ahead."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP

Grading several papers Tara finally finished about an hour later. Stretching her arms above her head she slowly stood. "Oh wow, I really could use a break, and I'm getting a little hungry as well."

Making sure the classroom door was locked she headed out and left for a small apartment she was currently leasing. It was really all she could afford right now on a teacher's salary, and being on her own.

"Ichigo and Rukia huh?" Tara shook her head, exasperated. "Just what were those two thinking cutting class like that?"

Maybe ...Tara took a slight detour. She should think about having a word with the boy's parents. A troubled teen could be a sign of family issues, or some other issues that were affecting him emotionally.

She had looked over a list of all of her students, their parents ( Ichigo lived with his father and two sisters ), and their current address. She remembered Ichigo's home primarily because his home was located in a private medical clinic.

Walking up to the front door Tara raised a hand to knock, as her world suddenly exploded around her.

"ICHIGO! Our family time is scared! How many times do I have to tell you this! You are back home by seven!"

Tara landed on the concrete walkway with a dizzy Ichigo sprawled atop her, her eyes practically spinning. "Wh-what's going on?"dark circles swam before her eyes as she heard one last voice.

"Dad! There was someone out there!"

"Oh...sorry."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tara groaned and raised a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness or light from above. "What happened?"

"You were...met with an unfortunate accident."

Tara looked to the side where a man sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other and dressed in a long white lab coat. He was regarding her in a curious manner.

"Aren't you Ichigo's father?" Tara murmured, trying to sit up, she was gently pushed back in place.

"One thing at a time." Isshin silenced her. "I assume you are here to speak with me concerning my son?"

"Um yes." Tara relaxed. "Are you and Ichigo always so...loud?" she hesitated over her words, not quite sure how to properly phrase her thoughts.

Isshin cleared his throat. "About that?"

Tara in spite of herself giggled. "So you two have that kind of relationship then?"  
Isshin blushed. "It's more of a hard love thing, so please don't misunderstand my intentions."

"And what are those?" Tara asked.

"Well my son should at least be capable of defending himself-" the man started.

"You know what, I'd actually rather not know." Tara silenced him. She went to sit up again and Isshin placed a hand on her chest to push her back again, but his hand was a little lower then he intended. Her eyes shot open wide, her body going into panic mode. "Hand!"

But Isshin had already jerked his hand back as though it had been burned. "I didn't mean that. It was an accident ...really it was."

Ichigo suddenly whacked him in the back of the head. "Yea right old man. Way to show her the kind of pervert you are."

"Ah!" the man gripped the back of his head. "Really, I only have eyes for Masaki."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tara left the two of them arguing, never finding out what she originally set out to ask in the first place. Ichigo's grades weren't top in his classes by any means, but he was passing so that would have to be enough at least for now.

A short time later found her wandering the streets of Karakura under the light of the stars and a sliver of moonlight. She had stopped by a nearby vendor for a snack and a few drinks and was heading back home finally, her bag of papers clutched under one arm.

"Ichigo, this way!"

She paused, listening intently. Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki? The same Ichigo she had gone to visit not even a few hours earlier. She turned watching the boy and that other girl from her class Rukia speed by and down a narrow ally. Against her better judgement she slowly followed, keeping back just enough to keep the two in sight.

What were they up to at this time of night? It had to be around...she checked her watch. It was close to ten p.m.

It was her job as a teacher to make sure her students behaved accordingly and with certain boundaries as any well behaved kid should.

The ally finally opened into what looked like an empty parking lot, void of most cars this time of night. Ichigo and Rukia stood a few feet apart staring ahead. Tara ducked back as Rukia looked in her direction.

Rukia looked again at the small cell phone she held. "The signal stops here."

Tara was interested now. Just what were those two really up to?

"Well then I guess I'd better get started then." Ichigo replied as Rukia slipped on some red glove, hitting him sharply between the shoulder blades. Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious as Rukia simply stood still watching ahead of them.

Tara made sure she stayed hidden, her first impulse had been to dash out and check on the fallen boy, but a shape further ahead of even Rukia held her in check. It was blurred around the edges and she could barely make it out. Perhaps there was nothing to make out, aside from the blurry shape stepping on and destroying a nearby car.

That was interesting...

"Go! Ichigo!" Rukia demanded and Tara looked back to the unconscious boy to find him still out. He didn't move, not once. "Don't let it escape!"

How was Ichigo going to do anything in that condition? If anything it seemed like Rukia was waiting to feed him to some huge monster.

She gasped as a whooshing slicing sound was heard, like a knife slicing through fresh bread. The shape staggered, and fell, before vanishing from her sight completely. Tara backed away as Rukia appeared to be congratulating someone she could not see on a job well done.

She turned and walked away. Could someone have spiked her drink? She'd only had two glasses of sake. Walking home she unlocked her door and went to bed, not even removing her clothes.

She had forgotten about checking on Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. :P

No own Bleach XD

Chapter 2

The next morning Tara found herself running a little late to her own class. Stiffing a yawn she shuffled into the room, digging through her satchel for the papers she had graded the previous day.

"Morning Miss Winston." Rukia called cheerfully. Lately she always seemed in a good mood, though that may have just been her personality.

It was then Tara realized she had been staring and coughed into her hand. "Yes, good morning to you as well Rukia."

The class settled in quickly without another word and Tara began taking up homework, but paused as she glanced over Orihime's work, which read about a distant future with cyborgs and fierce battle's with mecha soldiers. "Orihime...this isn't quite right?"

"Eh...really but you said to write about my future right?" the girl protested in shocked disbelief. "But I spent hours on this."

"Wasn't the assignment focused on reality and not your personal fantasy?" Alexis leaned her head onto her hand, pointing out more then the obvious.

"That's really mean Alexis." Orihime whined.

"I'll give you a chance to redo the assignment Orihime, but I want it on my desk by no later then tomorrow after class." Tara turned to head back to the front of the class as Orihime pursed her lips in a sad pout.

"Don't worry Orihme, I can always give you a hand." Tatsuki patted her shoulder affectingly. "Want me to swing by your place after class?"

"Awww, why not let me help you Orrrriihime." hands reached around the orange hair girl from behind as Tatsuki whacked Chizuru on the head, forcing her to let go of what appeared to be a very intimate embrace. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah that would be good for you to go to her place, half the US shuns lesbians and gays" Alexis replied sarcastically.

Chizuru looked back at Alexis, her eyes lighting up in complete happiness. "You are so amazing Alexis, finally someone who agrees with mine and Orihime's-"

Tatsuki cleared her throat loudly.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You're impossible"

Tara turned back to the girls. "Enough girls or you'll all be staying after class." She then began to start the day's lesson, forcing the girls to quiet down and listen. To Alexis, it reminded her so much like her old school except no one was falling asleep in class.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP

Tara excused herself after settling her class down and handing out the days assignments. It was a simple worksheet today on Cause and Effect as used in modern day sentence structure. There were several examples followed by a small questionnaire.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the nearby open windows and every head turned in that direction.

"Excuse me, this is the 9th grade class group 3 right?"

It was Ichigo, and he had jumped three floors straight up. Jumped up with no visible help, aside from his own leg power.

Alexis, along with the others gasped in surprise seeing such an incredible and inconceivable act beyond anything a human was capable of. It just wasn't humanly possible to leap three floors straight up, not without some sort of outside help.

"Wh-wait a second!" Tatsuki stuttered pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "How did you even get up here? It's three floors straight up."

Alexis marched to the front of the gathering as well. "You should enter in the Olympics. I'm sure you'll get the gold medal"

Tatsuki looked from Alexis to Ichigo and back again. "I don't think the Olympics is really the issue here."

Uryu simply stood near the back, silently observing. He didn't plan on interfering in anyway, just waiting to see what this Ichigo boy would do. Though at the same time he began to feel some strong spiritual pressure from Alexis. But the question was why could he feel it now after not being able to sense it before?

"How else?" Ichigo shrugged, stepping into the room as if it were the most normal thing. "I jumped. You saw it with your own eyes didn't you? And I suppose I am that awesome aren't I?" that last bit was directed solely at Alexis.

"Are you sure you didn't just slink over from the class next door?" Alexis narrowed her eyes, finally a little more serious. "I mean, how do we know you are not just conning us?"

The power Uryu sensed earlier seemed to be fading, perhaps it had been coming from the boy Ichigo after all and not Alexis.

Ichigo grinned at her. "You don't." his eyes then did a quick scan of the room, resting on each girl for several seconds before landing on Orihime and pausing on her rather endowed assests. "I don't believe we've met. Would you do me the honor of giving me your name miss?" he suddenly appeared squatting on the desk in front of Orihime, holding her hand to his lips, and kissing the back.

Alexis snapped. "You dolt, you already know her!" Ichigo hopped over to Alexis, walking slowly around her, checking her out as she turned, keeping pace with him. "What are you doing?!"

"Just confirming something?" Ichigo replied simply.

"Confirming what? Newtons law of motion?" Alexis snapped getting fed up by the moment.

"That you have a shapely butt in regards to your small breasts." he reached out, giving her a sharp slap to emphasize his point, and causing Alexis to jerk violently, her eyes wide and face the color of a ripe tomato.

Tatsuki looked from Orihime to Alexis, then Ichigo. "What's wrong with you?!" she demanded just as Alexis threw an anger filled punch, which Ichigo easily ducked to the side, avoiding. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but it needs to stop right now!" with each word Tatsuki advanced menacingly on her childhood friend.

"Actually..." Ichigo leaned in close to Tatsuki's face, eyes meeting her's in a curious stare. "You're actually pretty cute as well."

"What is going on?!" Tara appeared suddenly at the door as the class erupted into chaos. "And Ichigo have you been skipping class again?"

She and Tatsuki, with Alexis following behind began chasing after Ichigo, shouting random threats, with Tara screaming about detention, and Alexis just repeating over and other all the ways she could possibly kill him.

Tara suddenly slumped to the floor, hand clutching her chest tightly, both Ichigo and Tatsuki stopped regarding the woman breathing heavily.

"Are you ok Miss Winston?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Tch..." Ichigo clicked his tongue. "I am so done here anyway."

Though it was really obvious why he stopped as he watched Tara climb slowly to her feet again. "I'm fine. I just tripped over my feet is all." she laughed off their concerned looks.

Ichigo turned the leave the same way he arrived, back through the window only to find his way blocked by the real Ichigo. "And where do you think you're going?"

The mod soul turned to find the door now blocked as well by that Soul Reaper, Rukia. He was trapped, with seemingly no way out. At least that's what anyone would think looking on at the scene, though those around him saw only an empty window.

Tara was still slightly pale, and her hands were clinched at her sides, trying to show no visible sign of her inward discomfort, though a few beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. "Rukia? Ichigo? Can someone please explain what is going on?"

"It's all over now." Rukia said simply. "There is nowhere to run."

"Think so huh?" Ichigo suddenly struck out his leg at absolutely nothing, just kicked at the space in front of him. Then he kicked again several times, aiming as though fighting an invisible adversary, then began to kick rapidly in the same spot.

"Ichigo?" Tara questioned, wondering if the boy had just lost his mind or something. "Ichigo, stop this. Do you even realize what you are doing?"

Ichigo ignored his teacher and continued his fight against an imaginary enemy, earning the awed and somewhat fearful stares of his fellow classmates. Suddenly though Ichigo kicked hard and Tara, along with a few others had to sidestep several desks scattering around the room, like something had been thrown hard into them.

Alexis not really paying attention found herself pulled to one side as that Uryu guy held her upper arm tightly. "Careful."

Suddenly though Ichigo jumped from the classroom as everyone gasped in horror, Rukia running from the room as well. "I'll check on Ichigo Miss Winston."

Tara wanted to follow again, but she also realized she couldn't just leave her class standing around as she followed the orange haired boy and his friend. Deciding it could possibly wait til another time she turned back to her students. "Ok everyone settle down. I'm sure Rukia can handle Ichigo, in the meantime we have another lesson to go over."

Everyone "awwed" in aggravation at the thought of returning to another class day, not when something was so obviously going on with a fellow classmate.

Alexis stood staring at the window the longest after the two had left, she lifted a hand to where Uryu had grabbed her. Her arm still felt a little sore from his grasp, and tingled slightly from his touch. She looked rather annoying though, frowning in thought before returning to her seat along with the others.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP

Ichigo and Rukia had returned a little later after grabbing a few supplies from the supply room as Tara asked them to. It had taken a little longer then she thought but the paper and pencils were brought right on up.

She did wonder though why she had felt she needed to send the both of them, but decided it probably wasn't worth pondering over. She had more important things on her mind at the moment, like following Ichigo and Rukia who were now leaving for the day. She had to understand what had happened the previous evening.

Acting as though she were simply going in the same direction Tara begin tailing the two.

Rukia's phone let out a loud beeping sound just as the two of them seemed to be arguing over something, Tara was far enough from the two she could make out louder sounds and see hand gestures and such, but not really make out a lot of what was being said. And right now Rukia was gesturing all over the place. The two of them took off at a jog with her still following, with this new development Rukia and Ichigo didn't even seem concerned with the woman tailing them, probably too focused on what was ahead.

People were screaming from further ahead and running in all directions. There was something about another unknown explosion, this time from the sewers and the ground had seemed to explode from within with no sign of what could have caused it, but Tara saw something they did not.

It was that same blurry shape like she had witnessed the previous evening.

However this time something was a bit off. In the distance, she could see something or someone and they looked extremely frightened. She wasn't even sure if she was seeing an actual person and the shape was further in the distance then even the large one.

"Let's get to work then Ichigo." Rukia slipped on that same red glove from the other night as she spoke, hitting him in the face with her open palm and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious once again.

This time however Tara stepped forward. "Rukia!"

Rukia looked up with a gasp "Miss Winston!" The woman could not possibly understand the danger she just put herself in. She wouldn't be able to see the hollow, much less staying out of it's range. "You need to leave, now."

"Excuse me?" Tara couldn't believe the tone a student was taking with her. "I don't know who you think you are speaking too Rukia, but I'm your teacher not some person you just met out on the street."

"Miss Winston, you could get really hurt if you stay, so please go." Rukia warned as a cloud of dust was kicked up with something like a loud thump in front of the girls. Rukia stood protectively in front of her, arms spread. "You need to go!"

Something seemed to hit Rukia, knocking her back and into Tara, along with Ichigo's prone body. "Rukia?" Tara held the younger girl to her. "What just happened?"

"Something you need not concern yourself with." Rukia pulled herself back to her feet just as the shape was knocked away. "Get out of here Miss Winston, please, for me ok?"

"What about Ichigo?" Tara pulled herself to his side.

"He's fine." Rukia replied not even glancing at him.

"But he's not breathing." Tara gasped, her cheek to his face feeling for breath. Her hands fumbled for his wrist, eyes widening. "AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE! You've got to be kidding me!"

Rukia visibly jerked. "About that..."

"He needs CPR, how can you just stand there like this is no big deal Rukia?" Tara began fumbling with the buttons on his uniform top, visibly shaken up. "I'll take care of this, you call an ambulance."

"Miss Winston I need you to look at something." Rukia said in a calm, but demanding tone.

"What now?!" Tara snapped more concerned with bringing her student back around then seeing whatever Rukia may have had. "I don't have time to mess around." she looked up and into a bright flash of light, then everything turned dark and she slumped over Ichigo.

Rukia placed the memory modifier back into her pocket just as Ichigo was finishing off the hollow. He made his way back to her. "Eh, why is our teacher here? And why is she on top of my body?!"

"I thought I had felt another presence last night and again now, I think Miss Winston may have been suspecting something. We'll need to be more careful in the future. I've managed to modify her memory now, but I do not know how long she has been suspecting." Rukia dusted herself off.

"Can you at least get her off of me?" Ichigo was blushing at the older woman pressed so provocatively against his bare chest, the buttons of his top mostly undone. "I don't know how I'd be able to explain this if anyone walked up."

"Don't worry about it." Rukia continued on as Tara was propped up against a nearby wall, leaning over her legs in a sitting position. "If by chance anyone else shows up I can modify their memory as well."

"That's not really the issue here." Ichigo slipped back into his body, today's work finished.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Onto 3! Yay! :)

Still don't own Bleach...I have a plush of Kon though. XD

Chapter 3

"What?" Tara shook her head, finally coming to. "What happened?"

Slowly her memories began to resurface. She remembered heading into one bar after another, getting louder and more bold with each drink. Finally after being kicked out of a few places she had wondered down the street and passed out against the wall. But something was nagging in her mind though, her memories were blurred around the edges and she felt sure she would never drink this early in the evening.

"Ugh...I need to get home." she slowly stood, stumbling slightly.

From a nearby roof Ichigo and Rukia watched their teacher slowly compose herself and limp off. They wondered what her new memory would be, but neither was willing to risk asking, for fear of her suspecting more then she already did. This teacher was just too astute for her own good.

"Think she'll be ok?" Ichigo asked.

"The memory is completely random, so it's hard to say for sure. But I think everything should be ok." Rukia assured him, shrugging. "I think we should head back as well."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Alexis sat at a small desk in her bedroom, she was supposed to be working on her homework, but was instead staring blankly at her arm. That boy, Uryu was it? He had grabbed her, pulling her to the side just as several rows of desks came crashing down, not knowing his actions were pointless. She could see what was going on, and even now it still baffled her. There were two Ichigo's, one dressed in the school uniform, and the other in a black shihakusho, a Soul Reaper just like the ones in the U.S.

But how?

"Does Ichigo have a twin maybe? No, that can't be right. I'm sure I would have heard something of it before now if that were the case." Alexis mused. "No, he doesn't have a twin. I'm sure of that. But then who was that other Ichigo?"

She lived with her aunt, a woman who like her came from America. Though she had come to Japan much earlier, deciding to get her citizenship in Japan as an English teacher. It had been several years now since then. In her time she spent in Japan Joan had met and come to love a young Japanese man, the two fell deeply in love and he proposed right away. But then...there was that creature. It had happened so quickly and just as fast her fiancee was ripped from her arms.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Alexis answered, jerking her head up suddenly. "Aunt Joan?"

"I've prepared some food. Would you like it in your room or-" Joan started.

"I'm not really hungry Aunt Joan." Alexis shook her head, going back to her homework, or at least trying to. "If it's ok I'd rather just be left alone."

"Alexis?" her aunt sounded worried. "Are you sure you don't want something?"

"I'll be fine." Alexis snapped, then regretted it almost instantly. "I'll be fine, really. I'll come down and get something to eat later."

"Ok, I'll leave your food in the microwave then." Joan disappeared, leaving Alexis alone in her thoughts once more.

The way that Uryu guy pulled her away he must have seen the Soul Reaper as well and judging by his quick reaction he must have assumed she could not. But he really hadn't needed to grip her arm so tightly. She touched the small beginnings of a bruise, and made an annoyed face. "Idiot."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next day the whole class were having a fit when Tara walked in and several students would cross their arms over their chests and yell something like "Bwahahahaha!" It must be some new fad or something, but they were getting rather loud with it, another word she heard a lot was Don Kanonji, whoever that was.

"Ok everyone settle down, settle down." Tara stood at the front of the class, clapping her hands together to get order. "I don't know what any of this is about, and truthfully I don't really care, but right now we have class so I'd like you to focus a little more on that."

"You mean you haven't heard of the great spirit medium Don Kanonji?" Keigo waved his arms about. "But he's all over tv and everything."

"I don't really care too much for fad tv shows." Tara sighed. "Now about today's lesson-"

"But he's coming to town tonight and everything to do a live broadcast." Keigo protested. "We were all thinking of going later."

"Not me." Ichigo muttered, tapping a finger on his desk. "I can't stand those sort of things."

"Well at lease someone here has some sense." Tara smiled at her student.

"Aw, come on Miss Winston try it." Keigo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Bwahahahaha!"

Several other students mimicked his actions, including Orihime.

"Open your books to page 109." Tara had such an annoyed and frightening look on her face the entire class settled down immediately. "Today we will be going over several paragraphs and their structure and usage."

For the next hour there was only the sound of pages turning and notes being scribbled as Tara went over her lectures. Soon enough class had ended and she was assigning homework when another teacher cleared his throat behind her. "I have an assignment the principle asked me to deliver to you directly."

This man out of the entire school staff really got under her skin, he was so stiff about this rule and that rule, and made one student cry taking away a precious locket the girl's mother had given her before passing away, stating it was not a part of the school uniform and went against the school's strict dress code. It took some time but Tara had convinced the Principle to return it on the promise the student would keep it under her uniform or in her school bag.

"Since there will be a large number of our students gathering at tonight's live showing of Spontaneous Trip's, that ghost show by Don Kanonji our Principle would like someone from our staff there to supervise the students and thought you might be the best choice." Mr. Kagine a big man with a crucut and moustach stood with his arms crossed over his big burly chest looking down at her. "We would like you to make sure the students behave in an approate manner as students of this school. Which means no horsing around, no funny business of any kind and any acts of disobedience are not to be tolerated."

"Sure, sure...it's not like I actually have a life after all." Tara replied sarcastically.

"Good, I'm counting on you then." the large man thumped her on the shoulder, almost knocking Tara to the floor. Her scarcasium was completely lost on him. "The show will take place at the abandoned hospital around ten p.m. tonight. Make sure you are there early and take note of which students are are viewing the event." Mr. Kagine gave her a wink that sent a cold chill down her spine and left.

"That man." she muttered.

"So you really are going after all?" Alexis asked dryly. "I'm surprised."

"I suppose I really don't have much of a choice. It is my job after all." Tara didn't seem at all pleased. Like babysitting a bunch of hyper teens was how she wanted to spend her evening.

"Why should it be a teacher's job to watch the students outside of school anyway?" Alexis asked. "Shouldn't that be the parent's job?"

"I think you'll find things a lot different in Japan young lady, so I recommend you get used to it." Tara snapped, then regretted it. She sighed and shook her head. "Look I'm sorry, just having a rough day."

"I can see." Alexis turned without another word. "And I think you'll find me a lot different from other students as well."

Tara watched the young American girl leave and wondered if she would ever adjust to Japanese life. Maybe she should cut her a little slack, she was obviously having a hard time.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Bwahahahahahaha! Come on say it with me. I know you want to."

Tara knew this had been a bad idea, right from the start. And just her luck she wound up standing between Ichigo's father and two sisters. She was dressed in a green dress suit, with matching green skirt and heels. "I'd rather not if it's all the same."

"Aww...come on Miss Winston. It's really fun see..." Yuzu crossed her own arms over her chest. "Bwahahahaha...Now you try."

"Oh, Ichigo." Tara noticed the orange hared boy a short way off with Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki. "Please excuse me."

"Your loss." Ichigo's father boomed with another loud "Bwahahahaha!"

"Hey Ichigo." Tara waved to her students.

"Oh Miss Winston." Orihime actually seemed quite pleased. "Glad you could make it. Bwahahaha!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

What was with these people?

"Keigo and Mizuiro are here as well." Ichigo pointed to the two guys who were in the process of trying to show off to a couple of older girl's. Mizuro was acting shy and embarrassed, but Tara could easily tell this was all an act. He never behaved this way in school.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tara visibly jerked and looked around for the source of the cry, there was something like a dark shadow in front of the old hospital, and as she looked it released another haunting cry again.

"Miss Winston are you ok?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Yea, fine." Tara laughed it off. "It's nothing. I'm gonna check out the area. Have fun and remember to behave yourselves." she walked off as Ichigo and Rukia began to whisper among themselves. Maybe those two really were together like several students had been whispering about in the hallways at school. They did seem awfully close, despite claiming to only be friends.

"Tara Winston am I right?"

Hearing that strange cry over and over Tara startled slightly at the voice and looked up to see a man in a dark coat, wooden sandles, and a white and green hat. Beside him was a taller man, muscle clad and wearing a pair of glasses. He stood over the shorter man like he was his personal guard or something, arms crossed and very menacing like. The shorter man whipped a fan from within his jacket and fanned at himself.

"Pleasant evening for ghosts wouldn't you agree Miss Tara Winston?" Kisuke pressed on.

"How do you know my name?" Tara asked, suddenly suspicious. "I'm sure we've never met."

"There's not much in this town I don't know anything about." Kisuke smiled. "It's a small town after all, and people talk."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'd like to welcome each and everyone of you to tonight's special broadcast of Spontaneous Trip."

"Oh it's starting." Tara looked forward just as there was a commotion from above. She glanced up and narrowed her eyes.

"Without further ado the century's primer spiritualist...DON KANONJI!"

"Spirits are always-WITH YOOOOOOU!" the guy actually appeared from the sky, parachuting down to appear in front of the audience. What a way to make an entrance. This guy though seemed a little not right in the head though. What was with the huge following?

Everyone responded with the usual "Bwahahaha." aside from a few people, and to Tara's shock Kisuke was one of the ones responding this way. Wasn't he embarrassed...at all?

"How is everyone tonight?" Don Kanonji spread his arms wide, cape flying outward. "Hold onto your seats my babies it's time to hear the spirits cry."

"It's going to be a long night, a very very long night." Tara grumbled.

"Just enjoy the experience." Kisuke put in. "It's not too often you meet someone who can see spirits after all." his eyes seemed covered in shadow, a haunting kind of look that seemed dark and mysterious at the same time.

"So tell us Mr. Kanonji what do you think of this place? Will we see anything exciting tonight?" the camerawoman asked, holding a mic to him.

"Well the stench of the spirit world is strong around us tonight." Kanonji held up a single digit. "I'd have to say-"

"SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS!" the crowd chanted for him.

After a short intermission and changing of spots the show had begun again.

Don Kanonji was now staring something down, something that was slowly coming into focus, at least to Tara's eyes. It was that thing that had been crying, though it was starting to look strangely human in pulling a strange staff out he began stabbing around the area in front of him causing Tara to slap her fingers over her ears as a high pitched screaming began.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kisuke asked, giving her quite the curious glance.

"Fine, I'm fine." Tara was slowly edging away from the man however and closer to the front of the group watching the scene unfold. Suddenly she gasped as Ichigo suddenly ran past the barriers that had been set up to hold the crowd back.

"I said knock it off already!"

As security was being called out Tara rushed in, intending to take care of Ichigo herself. "Ichigo! What are you thinking?" she grabbed him around the middle, trying to haul him back as security closed in. "It's ok guys I have him. He's a student of mine."

They only backed off slightly, ready to pounce should Ichigo try to make a break for it.

"Miss Winston you need you need to let go." Ichigo tried to shove her off. "You don't know what you are doing."

"Oh I know plenty what I am doing, Ichigo you can't just rush in and interrupt a television show." Tara then leaned in to whisper. "Even if the guy is a complete nut job."

"Please Miss Winston I need to-" Ichigo started and suddenly fell limp in her arms, as there was a sharp bump from behind.

"Ichigo?" Tara gasped, she was barely holding the boy up when the huge burly man from before lifted him up and over his shoulder. "Hey what are you...oh it's Mr. Funny Hat."

"Kisuke Urahara actually." he held the fan in front of his face, probably to hide the smug look he was giving her. "And you Tara should not jump into things so easily you have no knowledge of."

"What are you talking about?" Tara snapped to which Kisuke simply pointed ahead. There was what appeared to be another Ichigo, though still slightly blurred around the lines. But she could tell it was him. He was confronting Don Kanonji, of course that spirit or whatever it was had vanished. Her eyes narrowed. "That's not Ichigo."

"Are you so sure about that?" Kisuke asked. "You should know by now things are not always as they appear." he and the bigger man stepped back into the crowd, Ichigo still draped over his shoulder like a limp doll.

"Hey boy what do you think you are doing?" Don Kanonji protested as he was pushed to the side. "Boy?"

Suddenly this bright ball of light descended from the skies landing on top of the abandoned hospital and Tara suddenly felt chilled to her bones. Something was wrong, very wrong. As she looked up there was a creature a strange looking monster with a large white face, similar to the thing she saw before, only now it was in startingly clear focus. It suddenly threw back it's head, releasing a loud roar.

It suddenly lept down, racing down the side of the building at startling speeds, straight at Ichigo and Don Kanonji.

"It's coming!" Ichigo suddenly warned, putting himself in the way, as Kanonji shoved him behind himself instead. "The hell are you doing?"

The monster just missed them, slamming into the building and knocking a huge hole into the side. Ichigo and Kanonji stared wide eyed at the huge hole left behind, Tara found herself mimicking their expression.

As the battle between that other Ichigo and Don Kononji fell into the old hospital no one could see what was happening any longer. Tara taking advantage of the security's attention being focused elsewhere slid easily past them, most of the audience as well were pointing upward where a huge explosion had occurred. It almost seemed like that Kisuke guy wanted this outcome, somehow wanted Tara to find her way into the hospital. But that was silly. Why would he want her to go someplace so dangerous?

The inside of the building was a mess, there was debris scattered everywhere, tubes and pipes and a few bent and mangled chairs scattered here and there. There was no sign of Ichigo or Kanonji as Tara scanned the halls looking left and right for her student and the older man. "Ichigo? Crazy dude? You in here?"

There was no answer but the door to a set of stairs leading up was swinging wide open,they had to have gone that way. Peering up the stairs led up ten floors or so, probably leading to the roof. That had to be where they went. Putting one foot in front of the other she slowly began to ascend. It was a slow and agonizing climb and the door seemed to get further and further away instead of closer. It was like one of those bad dreams where you are running towards something and no matter how close you get it was always several feet away.

Once she reached the top Tara placed her hands on the rusty door and slowly pushed it open a few inches, peering out so just her eyes and nose were visible. The scene that unfolded before her was like something from a nightmare. Ichigo slashing downward with a huge sword and into the monster's head, a loud bellow of pain, and the creature slowly falling to the ground, breaking into many disenagrating pieces as it fell, leaving a human form behind that slowly vanished as well. She barely covered a gasp of horror. That thing was human, had been human. But how was that possible?

She turned aside, hand to her chest in horror. "What is this...? It doesn't make any sense."

Making her way back down she realized she had a lot to think over. Hell, she wasn't even sure she could accept any of this. You were born, grew up, and learned certain things as truth. This was just beyond anything she even thought possible. She didn't speak to anyone as she left, just slowly made her way home in silence. She wasn't even sure what to say to Ichigo when she would see him the following morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now for chapter four. Oh yea! XD

Kon: She doesn't own Bleach, she just wishes she did.

Me: Shut up Kon.

Chapter 4

There were times in her life Tara had simply wished she'd minded her own business, times she thought maybe she should let her natural curiosity get the better of her. Thinking back on a day or so earlier she wondered if her decision to follow them had been wise or stupid. She just felt so frustrated in her inability to learn anything about that orange haired boy and his girlfriend.

(flashback)

Following Ichigo had become sorta a strange pastime of Tara's now, almost an obsession one could call it. It may have started out innocent enough, a teacher desiring to learn more about her student. Now though it was her frustration and inability to figure him out that pushed her on. She was pushing way past the boundaries of student/teacher relationships.

It was late one evening and Tara was beginning to wonder about the recent holes in her memory. That day she remembered getting drunk and passing out still bothered her, especially with bits of memory of something else were seeping in and mixing with what she thought she remembered. So seeing Ichigo and Rukia in a heated argument she decided to tail them again.

They were headed into the downtown section of Karakura, towards the shopping district. And since they were still arguing with one another is was almost too easy to slip in behind them. Occasionally she'd duck behind a parked car as a precaution but it was almost unnecessary as they rarely even looked back. Soon though they arrived at a run down dingy little shop. There hardly seemed anything special about it and she almost thought they'd pass it by for the cafe a few shops down.

Ichigo and Rukia ducked in and stayed inside while she watched from outside until they exited about fifteen minutes later and left. Curious to what novelties this store held she slowly approached. Upon entering a small bell chimed her arrival. "Welcome to Urahara's, your every desire can be found here." a man in a green and white hat smiled at her, and Tara blushed wondering if this were some exotic store.

Thinking quickly she grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on. "I'll-I'll take this then!" she said a little loudly, making the man's eyes light up in amusement.

"Ah excellent choice then. Fire Poppers." the strange man whipped out a rather large fan. "Shall that be all for you today?"

Tara looked at the small bag of candy held tightly in her fist. Garanted to make you breath flames, hotter then most, eat with care. Her eyes widened. "Er, yes. I just love these. Can't get through the day without them." she laughed nervously. She couldn't just reveal she had followed a few of her students after all. So apparently there was nothing suspicious about their behavior after all, Ichigo just had a sweet tooth.

(End flashback)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning at School Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo, Mizuro, Keigo, Rukia, Chad, and Tara standing behind them. They were all in the Principles office with Mr. Kagine and another woman, the Principle sitting between the two of them.

"I entrusted the students to you Miss. Winston." Mr. Kagine bellowed. "How could you have allowed this to happen!"

"It wasn't her fault." Ichigo put in. "Miss. Winston didn't let me do anything. I did it on my own."

"Quiet!" Kagine bellowed again. "All of you have severely damaged the reputation of this school."

"Excuse me." Tatsuki put in. "But I really don't see why Orihime and I are even here."

"Because you are just as guilty. I don't recall either of you lifting a finger to stop him." Kagine lowered a monitor that showed the live footage from the previous evenings broadcast. He turned back to Tara. "I assume you like your job here?"

" !" Tara gasped. "I hardly think all of this is worth my job."

"Like I said this has nothing to do with Orihime and I." Tatsuki continued. "We weren't even a part of Ichigo's group that night."

"You may go then." Tara smiled at the two girls.

"Thank you Miss. Winston." Tatsuki and Orihime bowed slightly at her before leaving the office.

"See you in class Miss. Winston." Orihime waved as well.

"Now wait a moment-" Kagine started.

"It's...it's all my fault." Rukia put in just as Tara was about to knock the guy down a few pegs. "I was with Ichigo, yet I...I..." she began to weep silently into a white handkerchief produced from a pocket.

"Miss. Kuchiki, I'm sure you did everything you could." Kagine actually bought that load of crap? "I'm not blaming you."

Tara shook her head silently. She had decided it better not to interfere with Rukia's little act. After the man threatened her job she wasn't about to point out he was being hoodwinked by a teenage girl.

"Yes, but he was just so desperate to appear on tv, not even Miss. Winston was able to do a thing." Rukia turned to the side, hiding her face as the huge man tried to comfort her.

Tara suddenly pointed and with a suspicious glance her way the man looked back towards the open window. "Ahhhh! They're gone!" he turned back to the girl to find her strangely absent as well. "And she's gone too."

Tara coughed a few times grabbing her chest as she dropped to her knees, her breaths coming out in wheezing gasps. This caught the Principle's attention and that of the woman at his side. "Are you alright Miss. Winston?"

"Putting on as well are we?" Kagine snapped. "Stand up already and drop the act."

"I..." she panted.

"I assume you have your medication on you?" the principle asked, signaling his aide. "Would you bring Miss. Winston a glass of water?"

"Of course sir." she grabbed a small paper cup and filled it from the nearby water cooler.

"She's just putting on to get out of punishment. Can't you see that Mr. Principle sir?" Kagine roared. "How dare you carry on this shameful behavior."

"I assure you Mr. Kagine Miss. Winston does indeed suffer from a rare heart condition. It can easily be treated with medication, but she should not be overexerting herself." the Principle chastised the man. "As for the students I see no problem with their behavior. I found it quite amusing actually."

Mr. Kagine's jaw dropped, as Tara quietly took her medication looking like a woman sitting down to tea. It was several moments before she was able to climb to her feet and make her way back to her class. It had been hard holding herself back while her students were present, but she had decided when she took this job she would not allow her students to know of her illness. It wasn't that she believed it made her unable to handle the job, she just didn't want any of them feeling any kind of obligation to help her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP

Alexis stood on the roof of the school, having decided to skip her next class. She didn't feel much like being there at the moment, and instead was feeling rather nostalgic. If she were back in her old school, her old home everything would be so different. Most of the students in the U.S. would eat in a large cafeteria together which got rather noisy at times, and she would usually skip lunch to find some alone time.

Peering down from the roof Alexis scowled at an fat, ugly ghost picking his nose. Apparently he wasn't aware anyone could see him, anyone living that is. "Excuse me Mr. Ghost if your that hungry there is a cafeteria here. I'm sure they have something...a little more apatising." she had probably the most disgusted look on her face as the pimply man looked around trying to see who was speaking.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"No, the other ghost behind you." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Of course you, you dumbass."

"You're really mean." now the man looked like he was gonna cry. How pathetic.

"Look-" Alexis started, then stiffened up. There was a strong presence closing in on them a short ways off, and getting closer by the minute. She narrowed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the source. "A hollow, and it's coming in fast."

"A what? What's a hollow? Is it something bad? Come on, tell me." the fat ghost asked cuddling against himself in fright.

"Wrooooooooooahhhhhhhhh!"

"What is this thing?" the man cried out curling himself protectively into a ball, and ended up not seeing what happened next.

She had to do something, anything. She couldn't just let the spirit of that man be destroyed, even if he was a pain in the ass. She moved to take action, but someone else beat her to the punch.

A figure dressed in their school uniform who she recognized immediately stepped up from behind the hollow. Raising his arms what looked like a blue bow made of energy appeared there. "I will destroy all hollow."

Alexis ducked down and watched what was happening, but couldn't manage to hide her surprise. "He's a Quincy? How?"

It took only a matter of seconds for Uryu to fire an arrow straight through the hollow's head, disintegrating it to nothing. He had not even appeared to notice he had an audience. Turning he headed back into the school and a short time later Ichigo and his tag along girlfriend appeared. They looked around like they were searching for something and stopped on the ghost huddled in the corner.

Alexis continued to watch as Rukia complained about the signal vanishing and she knew there must have been a hollow here. They confronted the ghost demanding to know what if anything he had seen. Once it was clear he knew nothing Ichigo quickly performed a konso, sending him to Soul Society.

She turned and headed back into the school, deciding for the time being anyway not to let onto Ichigo and Rukia she knew their little secrets. Holding her hand into the air she released the torn fragments off the spirit threads she had grasped earlier. They were both bright red.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hey Alexis!" Orihime ran up to the girl. "Have you seen the test scores yet. You made it, so we should celebrate."

"Test scores for what?" Alexis blinked confused for a moment. "Oh...those."

She followed the bouncy girl to the board where there were people groaning over their results, and some congratulating others over their scores, and even a few others shooting envious looks.

"At least none of our group made top fifty." Keigo carried on. "That would be embarrassing."

"You might want to rethink that." Mizuro pointed to the 18th spot.

Ichigo Kurosaki

"Ahhhhh! What is this about?!" Keigo screamed horrified. "18th! How could you do this to me?" he cried to Ichigo.

"It's because of this hair, I don't get out much so I need something to do." Ichigo shrugged. "So I study."

"And the hot new transfer student made 23rd." Keigo began to cry. "How could this sort of thing happen?"

"It's a little something I refer to as studying. You may want to try it sometime, if you even know how to read you brainless monkey." Alexis shot back.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Keigo asked with a look like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I think that's what she said, yes." Ichigo nodded.

"Congratulations Orihime." Tatsuki slapped her friend on the shoulder. "Brains and boobs."

Orihime looked rather happy by the complement, though which one Alexis wasn't sure.

"Third? Wow, I'm sorta impressed as well." Alexis leaned in for a closer look. "I didn't know you were that smart." she slapped a hand over her mouth, though too late to stop the words already out of her mouth.

"Awww, that's mean Lexis." Orihime pouted.

"Wait what did you call me?" Alexis went back over what was said. "Lexis...my name is already shortened enough as it is."

Orihime laughed, as did Tatsuki.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Feeling better Tara finished up her remaining classes, which went surprisingly fast and left for the day. "Ahh...why does today have to be so muggy? It feels like over 100 degrees." she shielded her eyes with a hand and looked up into the sky where a jet was passing over, leaving a long trail behind, there were hardly any clouds in the sky as well showing there wasn't much moisture in the air.

"Bye Miss. Winston." a student waved running down the steps. "See you on Monday."

Tara waved back happily and decided to head to the Urahara shop again to get a better look at the place now that she was not sneaking around. She had completely ignored the candy she bought there previously, leaving it sitting on her kitchen counter. But buying a little candy couldn't possibly hurt. About halfway there she began to notice a strange disturbance in the air, almost as if it were charged with built up tension.

Stepping up to the store she paused as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, her heart seemed to be pounding extra hard in her ears and something, a primal instinct perhaps was screaming for her to run, don't look back and just run. Get the hell out of there! She slowly turned, the hairs on her arm standing on end and she squeaked out a startled "Oh."

"So you can see me? I'll admit I am impressed human." what looked like a large overgrown bull standing on it's hind legs smiled down at her. It stood several feet over her head. A white mask with huge curved horns covered it's face from view, and a rather elaborate nose ring hung from it's overgrown nose. A huge hole was centered in it's monstrous chest. "But this is where your luck ends human."

"Another one of those monsters?!" Tara began to slowly back away, thinking if she could just get into the shop she'd be safe. "Where are you all coming from?"

For every few steps back she took the bull took one forward. "A monster? How rude. I'm nothing even close, not that you will live long enough for it to matter but I'm a hollow and my food..." a long tongue snaked out to lick his chops. "Human souls."

Suddenly and without warning it lunged forward, mouths open straight for Tara.

"Noooo!" she screamed throwing her hands protectively in front of her face. Something made a cracking sound, like a whip being drawn across flesh. Shivering she slowly opened her eyes and there was something dark and cracking before her eyes. "What?"

A shield of electrical current rose and arched before her, like strange blue flames. It was a strange feeling, like she knew it should hurt, only it didn't. It was holding the beast at bay, who only howled in pain. Tara used this distraction to leap back, staring at her own hands in shock. "Whoa..."

The hollow finally shook free of her electrical charge and began to charge her, just like a bull charging a red cape at one of those bull fights in Mexico. Tara held her hands out before her again feeling something build within her, starting somewhere in her center and spreading outward. The hollow hit the shield again and knocked her backwards and into the side of the shop. Bruised and bleeding she was slow to gain her feet. "Come on!" she suddenly screamed.

"My Pleasure!" the hollow roared and charged again, picking up speed as it came straight for her.

Tara braced herself with one foot behind the other as her eyes turned hard and serious. "Come on, I need something offensive." the crackling shield seemed to stretch up and out with her thoughts, expanding into an electric blue blade with broad hilt of black fire. "That's more like it." she grinned.

Holding the blade before her Tara ran forward meeting the hollow head on, both stopping a few feet from the other and holding their pose. The hollow in mid charge and Tara with her electrically charged blade held at the ready. For several moments neither moved and at the same moment turned to face the other.

"I might not have the slightest understanding what is going on or why any of this is happening but..." Tara suddenly thrust her blade between the hollow's eyes. "I'm also not naive enough to believe if I let you leave here you will not attack some child."

Crying out the hollow fell forward onto it's knees then face as it suddenly vanished, disappeared like it had never even been there.

"No body?" Tara's eyes narrowed. "I guess...I won."

Kisuke Urahara and a lone black cat exited the shop as the woman clutched her chest dropping to her knees.

"You're...you know...from before."

Kisuke nodded as he knelt by her side. "You can relax now Miss. Winston. I have you."

"Thank you." Tara closed her eyes, falling into his arms.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP

There were hollow everywhere, Alexis had no idea so many could appear in one area all at once. How? Why? Something must have lured them here. But what could lure hundreds of hollow to one area, and from what she could see they were appearing all over Karakura Town.

Running and dodging several she encountered Alexis ran towards what she thought to be the center of the disturbance. Whatever caused this had to be there, yet she couldn't stop the sudden sinking feeling in her gut. It was almost as if every fiber in her body was screaming at her to turn around and go back the other way, yet she still pressed on.

Everywhere she turned there were hollow appearing everywhere, at the market, at the school, even the parks.

Dodging into an alley she took a shortcut leading towards the center of town. And in the middle, smack dab in the center of around 7-8 hollow...

Uryu Ishida.

A bow was fit into his hands, hands that were strangely cut and bleeding. His bow flickered once as if fading out, then grew strong as he fired beams of energy arrows into the hollow's, destroying one after the other. But it was obvious he was tiring. He must have been fighting for a long time.

Clinching her fists Alexis watched him destroy every hollow that had him surrounded. Only then did he allow himself to stop and catch his breath, and only then did Alexis finally make her presence known.

"This is some mess isn't it?"

"Alexis why are you here?" Uryu asked surprised as the girl appeared looking worse for the wear.

"Why am I not surprised? You had something to do with this didn't you Uryu?" Alexis frowned. "What were you thinking?"

"What makes you think any of this had anything to do with me?" Uryu fired another arrow over her head slaying a hollow coming up behind her. "And speaking of...How long have you been able to see them?"

Alexis smirked. "Awhile now...ever since I was little."

"How?" Uryu pushed.

Alexis stretched out her arm, and a silver cross appeared around her wrist. "I guess you could say...it's a natural gift." an elongated bow formed in her hands, blue and glowing. "But right now words are useless Uryu Ishada...or should I say Quincy?"

"Wait...your..." Uryu started. "Alexis...?"

"A Quiency as well?" Alexis fired an arrow. "Why yes I am, thank you so much for noticing."

"But how can you be a Quiency? I'm the last one, the last of the Quiency." Uryu stared as she destroyed another hollow.

"Are you so blind you cannot see what is in front of your face, or just dim witted? Either way I am as I appear." Alexis fitted another arrow into place. "And besides, should the one who placed the whole town in danger have the right to question anything?"

Suddenly though both Alexis and Uryu were forced together, surrounded by a few mean looking hollow.

"I think...for now at least we put all questions aside and work towards a common goal." Uryu shoved his glasses further onto his nose.

"First smart idea you've said yet geeky boy." Alexis begain to sprint to one side, and Uryu the other so for a moment they crisscrossed in front of the other bows held straight out and fired. Both hollow were simultaneously destroyed as both hit their marks head on. "Nice shot Uryu."

"You as well...Alexis."

Once the fight was over then at least both began sprinting further into the heart of the city, Alexis running at his side. "You called me Alexis, not Alexandra." she pointed out a little surprised.

"Oh, you prefer Alexandra after all then?" Uryu asked smugly. "I wasn't aware, so sorry."

"Just...shut up already." Alexis snapped, and in spite of himself Uryu smiled. "Alexis is fine."

"So this is where you've been...Uryu!"

Alexis looked ahead to see the substitute soul reaper waiting for them. His zanpakuto was resting comfortably over one shoulder, and he was tapping his foot in impatience.

"Ichigo?" Uryu questioned. "Shouldn't you have better things to do right about now?"

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Uryu by the collar. "This is all your fault. You put countless lives in danger, and for what? Your own damn pride?"

Alexis shoved between the two, a hand on Ichigo's chest and one on Uryu's. "Enough already. Look pointing the blame on who did what doesn't change what's already done. I say the best thing we can do for now is put any unnecessary differences aside and combine our individual strength."

Ichigo blinked in an almost dumfounded way and pointed a finger to Alexis. "Uh, she can see me?" he asked Uryu.

"I think that's obvious." Uryu indicated the bow she held in her hands. "All this aside she does have a point, though I do not like to even admit that. The thought of aiding a Soul Reaper disgusts me."

The trio now stood back to back in a triangle like formation, hardly paying any attention when Kisuke and crew arrived and began blasting away hollow left and right. They did however notice the sudden chill in the air, as if death itself were looming over. The sky suddenly darkened over and a crak appeared in the sky, like a glass that was slowly shattering.

"Guys...I don't really feel so well." Alexis was feeling the strain of the extra spirit pressure, and though Ichigo and Uryu still stood it was obvious they felt it too. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Then the sky began to tear and something was emerging, something large and dark with a mask the size of a car. It looked left then right and began to move towards the city.

"What is that thing?" Alexis whispered horrified. "It's like the mother of all hollow."

"I-I dunno. The bait I used couldn't have possibly called that here." Uryu stared wide eyed. "That thing, we can't let it go after people."

"Yea, guess so." Ichigo held his blade ready just as Alexis slid to her knees.

"I can't deal with this anymore." Alexis gasped, bow vanishing. "I might have to sit this one out."

"It's ok Alexis, you just sit here and rest while I finish this thing off." Ichigo began running head on at the hollow, not even thinking over his actions.

"Ahh...wait." Alexis held out a hand.

"I think perhaps...we should leave things to them wouldn't you agree Miss. Cruz." Kisuke had appeared behind her out of nowhere. "This is a battle they have to fight alone." Kisuke lifted her into his arms and carried her over to where Rukia and the others were.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked calmly.

"Nope, I don't believe we've met." Kisuke answered simply. "Though it's a pleasure to-"

Alexis caught his jaw in a mean uppercut causing him to release her and grab his face in pain. "Then please don't suddenly pick me up like you know me asshole!"

"Ahhh...you're so mean Alexis." Kisuke was huddled in on himself nursing a bruised jaw and possibly ego as well. "But right now you should just relax and enjoy the show." he stood back up as if nothing had ever been wrong with him.

Alexis herself was sitting up next to a stunned Rukia, whose eyes were wide, horrified. "But that's a menos."

Alexis who'd been about to ask the strange man how he knew her now looked at Rukia instead. "A-a what?"

"A Menos." Rukia answered. "They are created when several hollow merge and form into one body. I suppose you could call it a super hollow."

Alexis scratched her head in puzzlement as she stared at the badly drawn picture of a small bunny with an arrow pointing to a larger bear with muscles. The captions under each read normal hollow and Menos. "Sorry, I don't really get it."

Rukia sighed. "Anyway, it means there is no way they can defeat this thing."

Suddenly there was a surge of spritial pressure coming from Ichigo as both girl's stared open jawed in amazement. It was like someone had flipped on the switch holding back some great hidden power he possessed, and now it was all flowing out in huge waves.

"Was he always that strong?" Alexis asked Rukia in disbelief. "I mean he didn't seem like this when Uryu and I encountered him earlier."

"I-" Rukia hesitated. "No, he wasn't. Not anything like this at least."

The hollow had it's head threw back and a glowing sphere was forming at the mouth. The air around it seemed to sizzle and every nerve in Alexis' body was screaming in terror. This was something she'd encountered before, though on a much smaller level, and only dealing with normal hollow. "A cero." she and Rukia whispered at the same moment.

Just as the Menos fired Ichigo ran before it's blast, catching it with his zanpacto and holding it in place, though it was obvious he was struggling with it, teeth clenched and groaning with the huge effort of just holding the huge sword in place.

To Alexis it felt like she was witnessing something truly miraculous, something so incredible it had to be seen to be believed. Not even she was capable of stopping a cero and that was from a normal Hollow, this things cero was big enough to blow up a city, and he was stopping it with only his zanpacto?

Redirecting the blast Ichigo sent it flying back wince it came. The Menos deciding getting hit by another of it's blasts wasn't worth it began retreating back to Hueco Mundo through the tear it had created.

"It's retreating?" Rukia then shook her head. "No, Ichigo is forcing it to retreat."

"..." Alexis couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say as she watched the orange haired boy Ichigo drive away something that could swallow a whole building.

Then without warning he collapsed, right after declaring his victory. "What's going on...my body is...is..."

Ichigo began to glow as his zanpacto stretched and distorted, his untapped power finally going out of control. His spirit energy he's been always leaking was now running free from the source, and the boy couldn't control it. The fight with the Menos had triggered it, his sudden explosive release of raw power. Uryu put a foot on the blade, causing the excess spirit energy to flow into his bow once more, and began to fire off the excess, but even this was taxing on him and just when he looked as though he would collapse he felt the energy flowing into another source. "Alexis?"

"Shut up and just keep firing!" she snapped. "You say you hate Soul Reapers, even substitute ones then why save this one?"

"Shut up." Uryu snapped back. "I have my reasons."

Together they shot one huge arrow after another, with it being the two of them the strain was lessened but after what felt like days both collapsed panting as Ichigo had previously passed out as well, his spirit energy drained.

"Well, we did it." Alexis turned her head to the side, towards Uryu.

"Yea, guess so." he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last but not least chapter 5. :)

Nope, still don't own it.

Chapter 5

Tara was slow to come to and really just started to wake up at the sound of voices.

"Shhh...You'll wake her Chad."

"Oh, sorry."

"Just be careful and-Ahhhhh! I tripped over a bucket."

"I'm awake already!" Tara snapped. "And why are you two in my bedroom?" she slowly looked around. Actually now that she thought about it this place didn't look familiar at all. It was a small room, next to no furnishings, and a few mats laid out for those sleeping here.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't your home Miss Winston." Orihime was kneeling at her side, Chad was next to her and they both looked worried. "Mr Urahara said you passed out and he left you in here to recover."

"That man's place, I see." Tara leaned back a hand over her eyes. "So why are you two here?"

"Oh that." Orihime seemed as bubbly as ever.

"I invited them." a voice cut in and Tara glanced up to see that Kisuke man. "There are actually a few things I'd like to discuss with the three of you."

"And what business do you have with my students?" Tara questioned the man.

"Ah, and we get straight to the subject at hand." Kisuke began to pace in front of the three. "You three have thanks no doubt to our friend Ichigo, developed strange powers as I am sure you've noticed. The question is how to proceed now that you know. You see...hollow are attracted to beings of high spritial power, beings like Soul Reapers, Quiency's, and yourselves."

"So those monsters are called Hollow then?" Tara asked. "And Soul Reapers are?"

"They exist to fight the hollow." Kisuke said darkly. "I guess you could call it a never ending cycle. A hollow is born when a human soul is not sent to what you humans call the afterlife. When a human soul is sent to the Soul Society it's what you would call moving on, however without a Soul Reaper's intervention the soul turns dark and gives in to their innermost fears and their chain of fate begins to disintegrate, leaving a hole where the heart once was and-"

Orihime and Chad who were sitting next to Tara now had somehow dozed off at his long winded explanation. Orihime's head tilted to the side and she banged her nose on Tara's shoulder.

"Ok to make things short then." Kisuke cleared his throat, seeing the only one awake now was Tara, and that was barely. "Hollows are bad, Soul Reapers purify them, the souls pass on...the end."

"And you couldn't have just simplified things from the beginning?" Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Let's leave the detailed explanations for school ok Mr. Urahara."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Alexis silently bandaged Uryu, her teeth gritted together from his intense stare. He'd been that way for half and hour now, just silently staring at her as she bandaged his wounds from the battle with the hollow's. He wasn't saying anything and this was probably what bugged her the most, just staring. Alexis refused to look at him and just focused on cleaning and bandaging him, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Look if you have something to say just spit it out."

Uryu shoved his glasses further up his nose. "I was waiting for the right mood." he snapped.

"So you stare at me to create a mood? What kinda freak are you?" Alexis snapped back, slapping another bandage on rather rough and making the boy wince.

"Apparently the same kind as you." Uryu stated simply. "But what I want to know is how. I wasn't aware there were other Quincy clans outside of Japan."

"You'd be surprised the things you have no knowledge of." Alexis replied darkly. "I've seen things I often wished I had not."

"Alexis." Uryu actually sounded sympathetic now instead of snide. "What happened to-"

"Well that's all in the past. I'm more interested in now." leaving Uryu looking like a bandaged mummy she left to put the first air kit back in the bathroom. "And I'd rather leave thing like that too."

"So ah...about your Quincy abilities how much training have you had?" Uryu decided to change the subject. "I mean you obviously knew what you were doing out there."

"Let's go." Alexis said as she exited the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as she did so.

"Go where?" Uryu asked confused.

"You wanted to know more about my experience as a Quincy right?" Alexis asked. "I prefer showing rather then telling. I know a place, it's where I go to practice."

They soon arrived in a field after trekking several miles through the woods, something Uryu was not pleased about now that he was covered in burs. There were several stuffed bags of felt tied to trees, hanging from low branched and stuffed. On the front of them were weird faces, like tortured faces of hollow. Alexis stepped forward drawing out her bow once more. "I come here when I want to think."

Pulling back she released one shot, and quickly turning on her heal released two more. The first one hit it's target head on and the next two hit the target with the second arrow shooting through where the first had been only moments before.

"I've trained more or less on my own for three or four years, and before that I trained with a few others. But now I mostly train myself on a regular basis." Alexis shot another arrow through the branches of a tree and it curved sharply upward and into the clouds. "After coming here though, at least recently I've felt the need to train even more."

Uryu sat down on a log in the clearing, sighing as he did so. "I've done my own training as a Quincy in the past as well. My grandfather trained me since I was pretty young."

Alexis turned back to him, canceling out her bow. "I think I can understand that. My family was-well I understand training by your family at any rate."

"Thank you for your assistance with my injuries." Uryu stood dusting himself off. "And for before."

"Do you have to be so formal?" Alexis asked, snide tone returning. It was good to see her returning to normal. "Can't you just say Well thanks I need to go?"

Uryu smiled as he turned and silently left.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was a day later and Tara had spent a lot of the previous day speaking with Kisuke, trying to understand how in some inexplicable way her life had been turned upside down. She had stayed long after Orihime and Chad excused themselves. Kisuke had then asked about her physical health which she told a small lie about. She never was comfortable discussing the subject of her health, and defiantly not to someone she barely knew.

She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but he'd gone onto explaining more about the role of Soul Reapers, a little more about hollow and a few things about her own forming powers. Eventually it had started to get late and she politely declined his invitation to stay for dinner. It meant whatever leftovers she could scrounge up in the fridge, but she had wanted the comfort of her own home.

Looking over the role as she called out names she made a face as a certain name was missing from the list.

"Does anyone know what happened to Miss Kuchiki?" she asked as most of the class gave her curious looks, a few of them like Ichigo and Alexis looked surprised.

"Who?" Keigo asked. "Who is Kuchiki?"

Tara narrowed her eyes. "Rukia of course. She was a classmate of yours until today."

"Are you feeling ok Miss Winston?" Mizuro seemed concerned. "We've never had a classmate named Rukia."

"Oh sorry about this Miss Winston." Ichigo spoke up. "I had asked about my cousin Rukia Kuchiki transferring here, but it turned out her transfer didn't go through after all."

Tara looked confused for only a moment before her eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah yes, I do remember that now. I apologize class, I don't know why I was thinking she was already here."

"Sorry I'm late Miss Winston." Uryu walked into the class, fifteen minutes late. He had bandages around his head and arms, Alexis had gasped as he entered and made his way back to his desk.

"Uryu?" Tara asked, making him pause as he was getting settled in. "What happened?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses before responding. "...I fell down the stairs."

Everyone was quiet for several moments, Tara gaping at him. "How did you fall down the stairs?"

"Because he's an idiot." Alexis responded, with a sideways grin.

"Hey!" Uryu exclaimed. "How am I an idiot?"

"Because it's a natural gift. Don't look a quality gift like that in the mouth." Alexis laughed.

Class continued on as it normally did with Tara casting a few inconspicuous glances every now and then at the empty desk Rukia had occupied only the day before. It seemed strange how in the time of only a day everyone seemed to have mysteriously forgotten she ever existed. It wasn't odd not to quite remember someone you had met only once or twice but Rukia had been attending class here for two months. It wasn't likely everyone could have forgotten two months of knowing someone.

"Ok class." Tara began as class was ending. "I expect you all to behave yourselves over the summer, and complete your summer homework. I'll see you all again in a few months. Dismissed."

Tara looked up as the class were leaving, talking excitedly over their plans for the summer. Ichigo however was making a come here motion. She looked around before realizing the boy was addressing her, and grabbed up a few papers. "We can speak in the teacher's lounge, there won't be too many teachers coming in and out since it's the end of the school year, and almost everyone already has plans."

Ichigo simply nodded and followed her to the lounge, both silent until arriving, then Ichigo started in on her.

"You remember Rukia?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes." Tara cleared her throat. "What I would like to know is why no one else does."

"I think it probably has something to do with her going back." Ichigo explained.

"Back?" Tara questioned. "To the Soul Society then?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "How do you-?"

Orihime appeared then. "Sorry to interrupt Miss Winston but I also want to know about Rukia. I saw you and Ichigo come in here and I was wondering if you might know something about Rukia."

"Ah." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking a little ruffled. "This is getting a little complicated."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As they were leaving Alexis silently followed behind Uryu, he apparently understood why she was following as he wasn't kicking up a fuss. They walked in silence until reaching a small playground a good distance from the school, but in the opposite direction of where either lived.

"You didn't fall down the stairs did you?" Alexis asked rather bluntly. "Please tell me your not that stupid?"

Uryu stopped, his back still to her. "No, I didn't, and I'm not."

"Then why?" Alexis began slowly. "Was it a hollow?"

"It's complicated." Uryu stated simply. "Do you remember Rukia?"

"Of course I do. But why does everyone else not?" was her next question. "Does it have to do with her being a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, but there is more as well." Uryu continued on. "Rukia won't be coming back."

"She's gone home then?" Alexis then answered her own question. "Yea, I guess she would actually. That is her world."

"Not quite." Uryu replied. "I mean yes she did return, but not by choice."

"Kidnapped? Or maybe because she gave her powers to Ichigo?" Alexis gasped. "Was she arrested or something? Those bastards! All Rukia ever did was help people here. How could that warrant her arrest?"

"I'm not sure. But I have cause to believe she was taken sometime last night, probably quite late." Uryu finally turned her way. "And I believe everyone who knew Rukia had their memories wiped clean to prevent anyone questioning her whereabouts."

"Except those with high reitsu." Alexis seemed to sense his line of thought. "So that's why Miss Winston remembers."

"I believe so." Uryu answered. "And you have sensed the others as well?"

"Orihime and Chad? Yea I noticed them awhile back." Alexis shook her head. "Are you trying to get around to saying something Uryu? Cause I hate this beating around the bush crap."

Uryu actually blushed lightly. "Well since you are a Quincy I was wondering if you could help me with a little training exercise?"

"What kinda exercise?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Whoa! Who'd have thought there was such a huuuuuuuge space beneath the store!"

Ichigo and Tara stood looking at Kisuke as though he'd flipped his lid.

"I still don't get why I'm even here." Tara sighed. "You said this was all to help Rukia Kuchiki right? But how can I help in any of this?"

"That's simple." Kisuke regarded her curiously. "Once Ichigo regains his Soul Reaper powers he'll need someone to train against, and neither Orihime nor Chad can manifest a sword, or rather anything sword shaped. You however can."

"But I don't even remember how I did it in the first place." Tara tried to back out. "I was kinda fighting for my life at the time."

"And you will be again. I can assure you of that." Kisuke replied darkly, smirking as he turned to Ichigo. "We have a lot to accomplish in a small amount of time, but first..." he brought his cane up suddenly, jabbing the end against Ichigo's head, and knocking the soul from his body. A long chain was attached from Ichigo's soul back to his body laying prone on the ground face down.

"The hell?!" Ichigo cursed sitting up. "What did you do that for?" he suddenly knelled over as if having trouble breathing, causing Tara to rush to his side.

"Was that really necessary? You could have at least warned him first." Tara snapped. "Are you ok Ichigo?"

"It's hard to breathe isn't it?" Kisuke asked. "Not to mention this is a necessary evil. We don't have a lot of time at the moment."

"I'm fine." Ichigo gasped, pushing Tara aside. Though it was obvious he was still having difficulties getting his breath, something Tara could identify with. "Like he said we don't have a lot of time."

"Right now your soul sleep, the source of your spirit power and it's booster the chain link are destroyed. In other words right now you are a normal soul with no reitsu." Kisuke explained. "Before we can begin to get your Soul Reaper powers back we have to restore the power you've lost."

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo was determined now, and there seemed little Tara could do at the moment.

"And what about me?" she pointed a finger to herself.

"You will be doing some training with me while Ichigo." Kisuke motioned to Ururu. "Will be fighting a small girl."

"What the hell?! You'll let Tara train against you and you want me to fight a little girl?" Ichigo exploded. "Why can't I fight you?!"

"Because you have to knock her out first." Kisuke pointed to Ururu.

"Please wear these." Ururu tossed some equipment to him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Lesson 1." Kisuke explained. "When either yourself or Ururu can no longer move you've cleared this lesson. So please try to knock her out if you would."

"Eh!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I'm not going to hit her."

Kisuke turned back to Tara as Ichigo began to dodge Ururu's attacks, well more like run from the tiny girl. "If you would Miss Winston please manifest that electric sword you used the other day."

Tara held her hands out before her as though she were gripping a sword and concentrated. Nothing what so ever happened. "And how do I do that?"

Kisuke suddenly swung out at her with his cane, causing the woman to fall on her ass, and scoot backward. "I told you before didn't I? You would be fighting for your life once more."

"You really tried to hit me just then didn't you?!" Tara coughed a few times, and pulled herself to her feet.

Instead of speaking Kisuke swiped at her again, making Tara dodge to the side. "If you don't fight back Tara your brains will be splattered on the ground."

"Forget about that. What am I supposed to do?!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, running around with the equipment. "How do I put this on?"

"Oh." Kisuke turned, "Your forehead."

Tara had paused to catch her breath.

"Take this, the power of righteousness! Righteousness armor, the Justice Headband!Equip!"

Ichigo repeated his words, exactly word for word, looking rather embarrassed as he did so. Kisuke snickered, actually snickered as soon as the words escaped the boy's mouth.

"That was a joke!" Tara exclaimed. "How can you joke around at a time like this?"

"Do you really have time to ask questions?" Kisuke hit her in the side, making her knell over in pain. "Next one is business."

"You ASSHOLE!" Tara went to shove him, a blade suddenly appearing between her hands, dark and pulsing with electricity. She brought the blade down swiftly, Kisuke blocking it with the cane. "Huh?"

"Ah, so you can do it if you try." Kisuke grinned in a cheeky way at her, then grew serious. "Just remember that feeling, the feeling of summoning that power. You are going to need it."

"Are they really that powerful?" Tara had been filled in on the stuff with Rukia the day before. She didn't have to have anything to do with any of this, but she also didn't feel comfortable with several of her students rushing head long into danger alone. It hadn't taken her long to agree, not when she realized she may never see those students again.

Kisuke suddenly vanished, making Tara question her own sight, and looking over at a slight commotion saw Kisuke holding Ururu's foot in his hand, and Ichigo his back against Tessai, who in turn was against a cracked boulder. "Safe!"

He'd moved all the way to where Ichigo and Ururu were fighting in a split second. No human could move that way.

"Another chance?" Ichigo gasped pulling himself to his feet. "I know I can beat her this time."

"I never said you had to beat her." Kisuke tisked. "To begin with this girl has anti Soul Reaper fighting ability. There was no way the way you are now you'd have won."

"Isn't that a little low." Tara had canceled out her blade as she approached the two. "What was the point of that then?"

"Of course there is a point isn't there Ichigo?" Kisuke hid a smirk behind his fan.

"Huh?"

"You can breathe right?" was Kisuke's next question, and suddenly Tara's eyes widened in understanding, about the same time as Ichigo's did.

"Now that you mention it..." Ichigo felt his chest. "It is a lot easier."

"Basically your reitsu has been restored, to put it simply." Kisuke finished up. "The point of the lesson was a single attack, and if you could dodge that attack. Reitsu increases the most when one's life is in danger of being terminated. If your reitsu increased according to plan you'd dodge and if not...you'd die." he stated all of this so simply, as if it were all expected from the start. With Kisuke it probably was.

"Dammit! Tell me things like that next time!" Ichigo yelled.

"Because I believed..." Kisuke started, making Tara pause as she was about to say something as well. "That you defiantly could dodge it."

Tara didn't relax as Kisuke has said he would help Ichigo reclaim his soul Reaper powers, and all they had done so far was restore his reitsu, and that had been a chore by itself. There was no telling what this Kisuke man had in store next for her student, probably things would get more intense as they went on. She felt her body jerk in surprise as an axe was brought down between herself and Ichigo, severing his chain from his body.

"What have you done?!" Tara shrieked.

"Just celebrating the return of our young friends powers." Kisuke stated simply. Tessai stood behind him with the huge axe. "Now we can actually begin lesson 2."

"How is he going to return to his body now?!" Tara whacked Kisuke in the back of the head, making him wince, though he had apparently let her get that hit in. "What if he can't reclaim his powers?"

"Then he'll be taking an early voyage to the Soul Society." Kisuke smirked. "Either way gets him there I suppose."

"Then I'll just have to make sure I don't lose." Ichigo smirked confidently, and looking at him Tara couldn't help but feel he could do it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Alexis sat on a small outcropping of rocks as Uryu outlined his plan to her, they'd actually been discussing this for the past hour or so now. What he was doing was risky but...

"I know I shouldn't be using this, but I can't let things end this way between myself and them either." Uryu held a small box in his lap, it was sealed tightly. "Rukia is gone and Ichigo will try to save her, this I know. But I'm not going to let him rush off and hog the spotlight."

"Don't you think you're taking this rivalry thing a little far." Alexis muttered with a sideways glance at him. "I mean you said this was dangerous right?"

"Yes." Uryu nodded. "And the reason why I need your help. If it weren't for the fact you are a Quincy as well I probably wouldn't have asked."

"I feel so privileged, thank you for this opportunity oh great and powerful one." Alexis replied back snidely. "How can I every repay you for this opportunity?"

"You don't have to act so insulted." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "I was simply complimenting you."

"Hey you two!" A cheerful voice called out, as Uryu shoved the box into a bush hiding it from view. "Alexis, Uryu!"

"Orihime?" Alexis seemed surprised. "How did you track us down here?"

"Yoruichi showed us." Orihime responded as she and Chad arrived next to the two of them, they were accompanied by a black cat Alexis paid little mind to. The cat jumped onto the rocks regarding all of them curiously. "I don't think we could have found you otherwise."

"Yoruichi?" Uryu asked. "Who is Yoruichi?"

"Yo!" the cat held up a paw in greeting. "That would be me actually."

There was what seemed like a long few moments of silence. No one spoke and Alexis' eyes slowly swiveled in the cat's direction.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Uryu suddenly screamed, taking several steps back and almost tripping over his feet. "That cat talked! A cat is talking, and even more talking to me!"

"You really don't have to lose your head boy." Yoruichi replied. "It's not that big a deal after all."

"Yea, really." Alexis shrugged. "You really freak out over every little thing. How are you going to handle any bigger situations if you can't deal with something like this?" she crossed her arms over her chest and went to sit back against the rocks, missing her timing and sitting down hard on the ground, wincing as she did so.

"I don't think Alexis is handling it too well either." Orihime looked over at Chad blinking in surprise.

"I'd be surprised if either she or Uryu took it well actually." Chad responded back, calmly. "Something like this could give a person some emotional trauma."

Alexis had somehow managed to pull herself back to her feet with what little dignity she had remaining, slapping away Uryu's hand when he'd reached down to help. She was already embarrassed enough, without accepting his help as well.

"I see..." Uryu turned away as the girl pulled herself back up and sat down where she'd been originally meaning too with a huff, a small blush stained her cheeks though, something she tried to hide. "So why is it you two are here?"

"Well that's...Ichigo is going to this Soul Society place to rescue Rukia, and we wanted to help so..." Orihime figitied on the spot.

"I understand your concern but...unfortunately this has nothing to do with myself or Alexis." Uryu said bluntly.

"Excuse me, I can answer for myself you know." Alexis seemed shocked and a little angry. "I don't need you deciding things for me." all traces of her previous embarrassment were gone.

"That may be true but I'd personally rather not get involved any further with Soul Reapers, and I'd hoped you'd feel the same Alexis." Uryu wasn't not interested in helping Rukia, Alexis knew this. It was the whole reason he'd asked her to train with him in the first place, because he wanted to be ready for what lay ahead. It almost seemed like he was trying a little too hard now to still hold onto his grudge.

"Yea, he's probably right anyway." Alexis finally agreed. "We're probably not the right ones you need to be asking for help anyway."

"Oh alright then." Orihime seemed a little disappointed, but then smiled anyway. "Well then we'll be going then. See you later Alexis." she waved as she left with Chad following, and Yourichi pausing a moment before following the two as well.

"What was that about?" Alexis turned on Uryu the moment they had left. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Sorry Alexis." Uryu bent to retrieve the box. "But I can't let anyone see this, not yet anyway. This item is too important to me."

Alexis pulled her backpack to her, the same one she'd brought over from America. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

She withdrew a similar box, sealed in the same manner his own was. There were a few small differences but the overall look was there. Her box was placed next to his.

"Alexis?" Uryu questioned. "Where did-?"

"Truthfully I'm not really sure." Alexis admitted, interrupting him before he could finish. "It just showed up one day with no return address or name, just a note saying to use it if I felt the need. My aunt just hands it to me one day, saying she'd found it on the porch addressed to me."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Get off of me..." Ichigo grumbled from where he was pinned to the ground by the big man. "I feel like I'm dying here."

"That's because you are." Kisuke said in a merry way. "Once your chain is severed you can never return to your body."

Tara felt the color drain from her face. "You mean he's..."

"Not quite Miss Winston, if he can return to being a Soul Reaper that is. Right now that's the only course of action for him." Kisuke then delivered a dire warning. "The chain will begin to erode from where it was cut, once it reaches his chest he will become a hollow."

"Then turn him back Kisuke, right now!" Tara was gripping the man's collar, face only an inch away from his. "Put him back in his body now!"

"I can't." Kisuke carefully pried her hands off of him. "He has to finish this."

Tara gasped a few times, dropping to her knees. "No."

"If you can clear lesson two you will have been able to reclaim your Soul Reaper powers once more." Kisuke held up a single finger. "Though if you do become a hollow I'm afraid I'll have to end you." his eyes darkened seriously, and all those around him knew he wasn't joking, not about this.

"Then I'll just become a Soul Reaper again." Ichigo stated simply. "If there is no other way I'll do it."

"Very well then." Kisuke snapped the fan he'd been holding shut. "...Go."

A rather large hole appeared beneath Ichigo and the larger man Tessai, Ichigo's eyes widening a moment before he disappeared from view. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Kisuke was having to hold Tara around the waist to keep her from leaping into the hole after her student. "Kisuke, let me go!"

"Tara, stay still." Kisuke warned. "Right now all you can do is offer him your support. You can't help him with this."

She finally calmed and coughing regained her senses. "Yea, you're right. Sorry about that, I just got carried away. He'll be fine, I know it."

"Careful you don't get sick." Kisuke commented. "Working yourself up that way."

Tara shrugged his comment off, she had been on the verge of hysterics. "Yea."

"But really, this is one big hole." Kisuke peered down, barely able to see Ichigo and Tessai at the bottom. "You outdid yourself this time Ururu."

"I gave it my best." the small girl commented as she and Jinta peered down in the hole as well, a shovel in her hands.

When had she even dug the hole?

"Ichigo!" Kisuke yelled down the hole. "If you would please climb back out of that place. It's name is Shattered Shaft."

"Dumbass! How can I do that with my hands bound?!" Ichigo yelled from within the hole, and Tara could barely hear him. That hole must have been really deep. Ururu dug it by herself?

"I don't think you have the time to question can or can't, not in your situation." Kisuke pointed and as Tara watched Ichigo began to squirm and cry out in pain. "At the bottom of the shaft erosion takes seventy-two hours to complete. That's three days. In that time become a Soul Reaper once more and climb out, if not...well."

"If not I'll finish him myself." Tara finished, and surprised Kisuke glanced her way. "He is my student after all, and my responsibility. Once he becomes a hollow that is."

"Can you do a thing like that Tara?...Well we'll see should that moment arise."

It had gone strangely quiet from the bottom of the shaft. Ichigo hadn't yelled anything up for twenty minutes or so, maybe he'd heard Tara's statement and maybe not. Tara had wondered herself if there was really any truth to her bold claims, but there was also no going back now she realized. And the more she thought about it the more sensible her claim rang true in her mind. She would do it should there be no other way. Kill a student and the one desiring above everyone else gathered here to save Rukia the most.

"You hear me Ichigo Kurosaki!?" Tara suddenly yelled into the hole. "Don't you dare give up!"

"Yea yea!" Ichigo's voice yelled back. "You don't have to be so loud!"

All was quiet again and there was little to do besides wait, and listen to the sounds of Ichigo struggling to climb out of the hole. Kisuke had told Tara his arms were bound behind his back something to further intensify his training to regain his Soul Reaper Powers. Tara had took a seat not far from the hole and waited. The light in this place never seemed to change and she felt her sense of time was getting thrown a little off. It felt like a few hours had gone by and she had thought she'd dozed off for a bit, but she wasn't sure.

"You're probably hungry about now." Kisuke appeared behind her, making the woman jump slightly.

"Oh, Kisuke." Tara's stomach grumbled slightly. "Yea, guess so. What about Ichigo though?"

"Let me tell you something." Kisuke took a seat next to her with a plate of steamed buns. "If he is hungry it's a bad sign. When a soul starts showing signs of apparent hunger it's a danger sign. It means the soul is only a step or two away from becoming a hollow."

Tara paused as she was getting ready to take a bite. "So souls don't feel hunger then? What about being thirsty?"

"That is..." Kisuke brought his index finger and thumb together. "A-ok." he laughed as apparently Ururu and Jinta were demonstrating this point.

Both kids were leaning over the hole and taunting Ichigo, drooling over the side, and causing Ichigo to scream out in disgust.

"This is tasty." Tara said after taking a bite of her food. "Did you make these Kisuke?"

"Actually Tessai did." Kisuke laughed. "I can't cook."

Tara made a face. "I see...well I guess I should have assumed that from the start."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisuke pulled a fake hurt face, making Tara laugh. It was the first time she laughed since coming down here. "You really can't stress over this though Miss Winston. It's no good for anyone, and especially not him right now."

"Can you just call me Tara?"she sighed, polishing off one bun and reaching for another.

"Hmm?" Kisuke seemed perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been skipping between Tara and Miss Winston since we've been down here. I'd rather you just call me Tara." she bit into another bun.

"So we're that friendly now?" Kisuke remarked making Tara almost bite her tongue. "Guess I shouldn't charge you for the food then."

"What are you getting at?!" she yelped making him laugh. "I'd just rather be called something a little less formal by someone not my student is all."

And this was how Tara passed her time, occasionally Kisuke would spar with her some more, teaching her more how to solidify her blade more, concentrate more of her reitsu into the weapon, making it crack and pop with sharp arcs of electricity, dark and pulsing, then she would rest eat, and they would spar again. She was surprised a short time later when Kisuke informed her nearly seventy hours had passed.

"Ichigo?" was her fist question after finding out how much time had gone by. "He's bound to be a Soul Reaper again right? After all this time he must be."

"I'm not sure..." Kisuke wondered as he watched the woman rush to the hole and peer down.

"Move it lady." Tara moved aside as Jinta jumped down into the hole with a huge plate of apples, the same ones she'd had a few of earlier with Kisuke. He seemed to defy gravity as he ran straight down the side and to the bottom.

And a few minutes later all hell broke lose.

"Ahhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's pained screams reached her ears from below. He was screeching in absolute pain and terror. Jinta had quickly climbed back up, a feat that seemed almost impossible given his age, and the fact Ichigo couldn't do it.

"What's going on?" Tara cried, covering her ears. "Is he becoming a Soul Reaper?"

"No." Kisuke stepped up to watch. "A hollow."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm on a bit of a roll with these aren't I? :P

Don't own Bleach, here have a cookie. XD

Also the oc you see in this chapter is the last oc I am adding, I don't want to have a fic composed of a million oc characters. Three seems like a well rounded number, and no they are not all my oc's. Only one is mine, Tara. The others belong to my friends. :)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter 6

The screaming grew louder and the reitsu radiating from the hole was intense. Far more so then Tara could have imagined. Taking a few steps back she concentrated her own reitsu and the black crackling blade of electricity appeared in her right hand. "Everyone stand back!" she prepared to dive in after Ichigo, but a hand appeared holding her in place.

"Not yet." Kisuke cautioned. "Give it a little more time."

"But you said he's becoming a hollow right?" Tara asked. Jinta and Ururu were preparing to attack as well, but still Kisuke silently watched and forbade any action be taken. "Kisuke, what are you waiting for?"

"Not until he actually becomes a hollow Tara." Kisuke's voice was devoid of emotion. "We wait until that moment."

"Manager, I'm at the limit I can hold him now." Tessai's voice drifted up to them. "Switching to suppression style. Way of Binding number 99 type two: Bankin! First song, Shiryuu! Second song, Hyakurerensan!"

"Hey Tessai!" Jinta yelled over the edge. "If you hit him with that he'll really die!"

Die?

"Kisuke?!" Tara pleaded.

"Not yet." the man insisted.

What in all that was holy was he waiting for?

As everyone waited Tessai appeared ready to finish him off. "Final Song-"

A bright burst of light erupted from the hole, shocking Tara so badly she sat down abruptly. Kisuke threw himself in front of her, Ururu, and Jinta. "Wh-what was that?" the light bounced up from the hole, hit the painted ceiling, the walls, and finally crashed into the ground leaving a small crater behind, smoke drifting up.

Tara, along with Jinta were the first to stand up, and Tara leading the way electric sword drawn made their way towards the crater. You could hardly see a thing for all the smoke, and it was hot the closer you got to the hole.

"Ichigo?" Tara asked. "Hey! Are you ok?"

A shadow slowly appeared through the smoke, menacing and with glowing eyes. It stepped forward towards them.

"I-Ichigo?" Tara shuttered. "Is that you?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Can't stop right?" Alexis huffed. "Are you sure we can't rest for a little while?"

"I warned you Alexis." Uryu released another arrow into the sky. "Once you began stopping was not an option, not for another five days."

There were bottles of water at their throats, tied on and with the straw turned upward for drinking. They had eaten a large meal three days before, Uryu pushing Alexis to eat a little more. He'd given up on convincing her otherwise of this type of training, and it was pointless once she strapped on the glove anyway. Now the only path ahead for both of them was forward.

Weariness and fatigue were beginning to take their tole on the two Quincy's, but neither were willing to quit, the consequences were far to severe.

"A little more then." Alexis sounded more like she was reassuring herself then him. Her eyes were already bloodshot from lack of sleep. "If you can do this so can I nerdy boy."

"I see." Uryu followed her arrow with one of his own. "We're back to name calling then?"

"Yup." Alexis fired arrow after arrow, fingers beginning to bleed. But she ignored all discomforts and only focused on the task at hand. "Don't tell me you don't have anything?"

Uryu smirked. "Whiny brat, I have enough retorts it will take you a year to keep up."

The sun began to set.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ichigo stepped from the smoke and into their view as Tara relaxed her stance. She looked at the boy oddly. A mask and Soul Reaper garb? And that mask...it looked like the mask a hollow typically wore.

"A hollow? Soul Reaper? Which is he?" Jinta asked from behind Tara.

"I'm-I'm not really sure." Tara kept the boy protectively behind her. Ichigo reached for his zanpacto and Tara tightened her grip on the lightning blade. "Stay behind me."

Taking the remains of his zanpacto Ichigo turned the hit towards his face, shattering most of the mask. Tara breathed a very audible sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Ichigo." she admonished. "I really thought you were going to become a hollow."

"Sorry about that Miss Winston." Ichigo tilted what remained of the mask to the side of his head. "It was pretty close though."

Tara canceled out her energy blade, and Kisuke stepped up to the boy clapping, a pleased look on his face. "Congratulations, you've returned to being a Soul Reaper. And right in the nick of time too."he suddenly dropped to the ground holding his face in pain as Ichigo dealt him a severe blow with the hilt of his zanpacto. "Ahhhhh..."

"The second I regained my powers was the second your luck ran out." Ichigo stood glaring down at the shop owner and man of mystery. "I swore to myself that if I got out of that hole alive...I'd make sure to kill you!"

"Well at least he seems well." Tara sighed. "Can't say as much for Mr. Happy here." she indicated Kisuke still on the ground clutching his face in pain.

"Then shall we go straight ahead to lesson three?" Kisuke stood as if there had never been anything wrong with him, as if he hadn't just been beamed in the face with the hilt of a zanpacto welded by an angry teen. Ichigo seemed confused as well. "Lesson three has no time limit, simply knock off my hat with your zanpacto and it's clear."

Tara didn't even register the motion as Ichigo swung upward with only the hilt and little blade remaining of his zanpacto. It was so fast the motion took a few moments to register in her brain. Kisuke even seemed a little surprised by his quick response, or he was just a good actor. A small tear appeared in the brim of his hat.

"Nice shot Ichigo." Tara cheered. "Kill the hat."

"Aww, that's not nice is it Tara?" Kisuke turned her way, his eyes becoming shaded over as though he were plotting something devious. "Didn't you know you are taking part in this exercise as well?"

"Really?" Tara blinked at the man as if her were making a joke. "All Ichigo has to do is knock off your hat right? Why am I needed for this?"

"She's right I don't need her help." Ichigo responded confidently. "You say no time limit, but I believe this will only take five minutes or less."

"Very well then, five minutes it is." Kisuke calmly withdrew a sheathed blade from within the cane he always seemed to carry around. "However, I must insist Tara take part in this fight as well. I won't take no for an answer."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Pretty calm back there Squad six Captain." a voice called as Byakuya was leaving the cell after announcing Central 46's new orders. "Your sister's going to die yet you remain so calm."

"I'm not so sure if that's really the case Gin." a female voice replied to the first. "I think he's actually more worried then he let's on."

"A squad Captain and the 4th seat of Squad 5 walking around together." Byakuya turned to face the two. "If you are not careful people may get the wrong idea...Gin, Mynora."

"Aww,you don't have to be that way. Maybe Mynora and I are a couple." Gin wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder's pulling her and her mass of light green hair against him. She wore the usual Soul Reaper garb, but her's was pulled low revealing her shoulders, and a light blue sash was wrapped tightly around her chest making sure those assets of her's remained not visible to the public eye. "Besides, we heard your sister's going to be executed, Mynora and I were worried you might be depressed."

Mynora sighed and turned dark blue orbs to Gin. "Wasn't it you who said and I quote: "Oh poor 6th's Squad's Captain. I should visit him and make sure he's not feeling too blue. My, you should come with me." And..." she pried his arm from around her shoulder's. "We are not a couple."

"I wasn't aware my issues were of your concern. And this goes to either of you." Byakuya replied calmly. "I think it would be best if the two of you left."

Mynora narrowed her eyes dangerously. "For it being your sister involved you're so uncaring and unemotional. I would think you could at least summon up a little concern you-"

Gin clamped a hand tightly over her mouth before she could finish that thought. "Ah, you know how poor My is when she's been at the bottle Captain. I'll have to ask you to forgive that small outburst."

Byakuya's hand resting on the hilt of his zanpacto relaxed. "I see..."

"Well, shall we get going My?" Gin hardly gave her a chance to respond, not that she actually could. She could barely breath with his large hand covering her mouth and most of her nose. "It's been a pleasure talking to you Captain." Wrapping his other arm around Mynora's waist he jumped onto an adjacent building, as the woman struggled in his grasp, trying in vain to wrench his hand lose.

Once they were away Mynora gave Gin's hand a sharp bite, causing him to release her mouth almost instantly, though he still had a firm grip around her waist. "Dammit Gin, I can't breathe already!"

"Oh, guess I was holding you a little tight My." Gin released the woman, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Should I not have done that?"

He didn't apologize, not that Mynora had been expecting one,it wasn't in his style anyway. Gin wasn't the type most people got close to, and he probably really only had a few close friends in the first place. Most people were creaped out by his casual way of speaking and how blunt the man could be. Probably his only real friends were Rangiku and Mynora, with Rangiku being a childhood friend, and Mynora coming in later and being someone he could easily talk to. Both woman in his life were important to him now.

"And what's with telling Byakuya you and I are a couple anyway?" Mynora continued to fuss, even as Gin regarded her curiously. "You know how I feel about...never mind." she cut herself off before she could finish that rant, it was old news anyway, and something she still found rather difficult to discuss openly.

Gin smirked. "Need a drink My?"

"Gin...Shut up."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ichigo dodged and Tara found Kisuke coming straight at her now. "Oh Crap!" she rolled to the side, bringing up her dark blade which Kisuke knocked to the side easily going in for her throat. Ichigo appeared a split second later shoving her roughly to the side.

"Move!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she followed after the orange haired Soul Reaper. "I hope you have some plan of attack Ichigo, cause I'm all out of options here." Kisuke chased after the two of them, slashing the ground just inches away, missing on purpose and continuing his game of cat and mouse. "He's just toying with us. He could finish this anytime you know."

She was beginning to feel touches of light headiness and a little fatigued. They needed to finish this quickly or Tara feared she would be on the verge of another attack, she could already feel her heart straining against her chest, pumping blood rapidly. She could feel the weight of her pills but didn't have the time to stop and take one.

"I've been thinking." Ichigo whispered loudly to her. "That sword of his isn't a zanpacto right? And if that's the case." he shoved Tara behind him, bringing out the broken zanpacto, which Kisuke promptly sliced off another thin layer of it's blade.

"I get what your thinking. It's no zanpacto so it can't cut me. He's no Soul Reaper so he can't possibly have a zanpacto. However..." a powerful aura seemed to envelop Kisuke as he spoke. "That is a very naive way of thinking. Awake, Benihime."

Before their shocked eyes the simple looking sword he'd pulled from his cane only moments earlier had transformed into a beautiful and deadly zanpacto. The aura that had been surrounding Kisuke now seemed to envelop the zanpacto as well.

"Judging by your faces I'd say you two are quite shocked, but I can assure you Benihime is 100% zanpacto." Kisuke seemed to admire his blade.

"Ichigo?" Tara pulled at his arm, he seemed to have drifted off somewhere in his own mind, his eyes were wide. "Ichigo we need to move."

Tara blocked Kisuke's zanpacto with her electric blade just as he swung down, intending to slice them both through with a single strike. She was barely holding him at bay though as Ichigo still seemed lost in his own little world. Of all the times to drift off in a daydream or something.

"Ichigo! Move now!"

"Shit!" Ichigo took off in the opposite direction, with Tara taking off a few seconds after.

"What do we do?" Tara asked.

"I dunno, I dunno." Ichigo seemed panicked. "He sliced through my zanpacto like it was butter."

"Ichigo, calm down. You need to-" Tara was hit before she even realized she was and slammed into the surrounding rocks. Looking up through half focused and blurred eyes she barely registered Ichigo taking a stance before her with only the hilt as a defence between them. A strange sort of energy seemed to envelope him, like what surrounded Kisuke earlier, and Tara now only half conscious watched in fascination as he brought the blade in front of him screaming something that sounded like "Zangatisu!". The broken zanpacto was replaced now by a much larger one, with no guard, just a huge blade, the hilt and a long flowing red ribbon trailing from it's end.

"Whoa...what's with that zanpacto?" she was unable to take her eyes away from the scene before her.

"I'm sorry Miss Winston, I know it's a little late but..." Ichigo turned to face Kisuke. "If you can please dodge this."

"Eh?" Kisuka actually seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm not sure if I can hold back!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, and in an explosive blast released everything Zangatisu had to offer all at once.

Kisuke's eyes widened considerably, this he had not been expecting. He raised his own zanpacto quickly in defense. "Cry Out, Benihime!"

Tara coughed as a wall of dust and debree came flying towards her, she'd actually had to activate her shield to keep from being pounded by dozens of rather large rocks, and the backlash created from the force of his attack had sent her reeling. It was intense beyond anything she'd ever known, granted she was still new to all of this. Her shield sat buzzing and vibrating before her, like a fan kept on high speeds for a long period of time. Except her shield pulsated dark electric currents, and would probably give anyone aside from her quite the jolt.

"What happened?" She stared at Ichigo in wonder, then looked to Kisuke. "Did you know he was capable of that?"

"I had a small hunch." Kisuke relaxed, his blood mist shield slowly vanishing. "He almost took my arm with that last attack and..." he caught the tattered remains of the green and white hat as it fluttered down into his vision.

"He mutilated your hat I see." she shook her head in wonder. "I'm just sorry I underestimated him."

A long and deep trench stretched out before Ichigo, stopping just at Kisuke's feet. It was narrow at the beginning and end, but wide in the center, and Tara was sure it wasn't something she'd wanna fall into. Kisuke was lucky all right, lucky he hadn't been cut in two. Ichigo though was kneeling, propped up against his zanpacto and snoring lightly, considering all he'd been through she couldn't really blame him.

"Lesson 3...Clear."

The next few days were hell as Kisuke put both herself and Ichigo through the ringer, barely letting them rest. But if he was hard on her he was twice as hard on Ichigo, pushing the boy past the point of collapse. While he trained Ichigo on endurance and building experience, he took a very different method with Tara. training her in skills of sabotage and pushing her to be able to use her shield and sword in the blink of an eye. He wanted her to be both fast and crafty.

And finally...

"Oh wow." Tara stepped from her shower, wrapping a large tartan bath towel around her dripping body, and securing another around her hair. "Never thought a shower could feel so heavenly. I am so not meant for fighting and rolling around in the dirt."

She thought it would take days to wash all of that mess from her hair. Grabbing a brush and releasing her hair from the towel she wiped the steam from the mirror and blinked stupidly. That looked strangely like Kisuke Urahara waving at her from the open door leading into her bedroom. He held his trademark fan over his lower face and raised a hand in greeting. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes and looked back up...he was still there.

"You really shouldn't leave your front door unlocked like that Tara. Some strange pervert could just walk in and watch you shower." Kisuke waved a finger in the air.

Tara whirled around. "You!"

"I've actually come to escort you to the shop." Kisuke turned to leave. "I'll be in your living room, please do hurry and dress."

Tara gawked at him.

"And one more thing." Kisuke paused. "Nice body."

Tara tossed a shampoo bottle at him as he walked away, chuckling to himself. Once he was out of sight she slumped to the floor, holding her hairbrush tight against her chest. Had he really seen her naked? She didn't think he was the type to watch her shower or anything, but just how long had he been standing there? The blush that stained her face grew brighter, and she clinched her teeth together to keep from crying out or sobbing, she wasn't sure which.

Dressing quickly in an outfit of a pair of black stretch paints, large light blue shirt with a belt clinching the large shirt at the waist. The shirt fell off one shoulder revealing part of a black tank top underneath. And grabbing a pair of white tennis shoes she made her way to the living room, combing out her wet hair, and opting to let it air dry. Her hair was even curlier wet and when it dried would return to it's normal curl.

"Now you." Tara at down and slipped on her shoes. "Why did you come all the way over here anyway? I wasn't gonna run away."

"That I don't doubt, I just thought you shouldn't walk across town on your own this late at night." Kisuke answered simply, standing and taking a hold of the cane he knew concealed his zanpacto. "Shall we?"

Tara blushed. "Fine, but I still haven't forgiven you for peeking."

"Oh, you think I saw you naked right?" Kisuke opened the door for her, closing and locking it behind them.

"Didn't you?" Tara whirled on the taller man. "I saw you standing in my bathroom door leering at me."

"Hmmmm." Kisuke began to walk with Tara rushing to keep up. "I do recall saying you had a nice body, never that I saw you naked."

Tara blushed deeper this time, face almost matching her hair. "Like I care what you think."

Kisuke smiled secretly.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As they entered the shop there was a bustle of activity. Not only was Ichigo there, but several other of her students were as well. Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Alexis. Ichigo was busy arguing with Uryu and both Alexis and Orihime were trying to keep the two of them from killing each other.

"Ah, good to see everyone getting along so nicely." Kisuke clapped his hands to get their attention. "But I'm afraid we have other matters to attend to and time is not on our side."

The whole scene reminded Tara of taking a group of students on a field trip, except this trip would be neither nice nor fun.

"Kisuke why did you involve the others?" Tara walked up to Orihime and Alexis. "You two shouldn't even be here."

"Well we're all here for a common goal Miss Winston." Orihime answered simply. "We are here because we want to help Rukia."

"I'm here with him." Alexi jerked a thumb to Uryu who only cleared his throat. "But I suppose that's as good a reason as any."

"Even more importantly." Orihime awed, looking between Alexis and Uryu. "It's so nice you two are so coordinated."

"It wasn't my idea!" Alexis snapped, causing a few snickers around the group. "Uryu here forced this on me."

"Well you are a Quincy. It's only fitting you dress the part." Uryu shoved his glasses higher onto his nose. "And I spent an exceptional amount of time on your cape alone."

"You-you really didn't have to." Alexis muttered.

"As you can see Tara those gathered here came of their own violation." a deep voice replied to her.

"Huh? Who said that?" Tara looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Right here." said a black cat. "Everyone gathered here has done so for numerous reasons, but the goal remains the same. Each person here is here to rescue the girl in the end."

Ichigo and Tara stared open mouthed. "A cat...TALKED?!"

"Not a cat, it's Yoruichi." Orihime tried to calm both her teacher and fellow classmate down, not that is was working. "It's fine."

"No, it is a little surprising to say the least." Uryu said, and Alexis agreed.

"I suppose the first time is the worst." Alexis failed to mention her own reaction.

"Ok everyone." Kisuke called a halt to their activities. "We have little time, and I need to go over several details before departure." he led them all further into the shop and down to the familiar training ground Tara and Ichigo had spent so much time in already. She shuddered at the memory. Ichigo and Orihime trailed behind the rest, talking quietly to themselves.

"Wow what a huge space hidden under the store!" both Orihime and Alexis exclaimed at the same time, once setting their sights on the place.

Tessei seemed almost in tears thanking both girls for their brilliant reactions, though Alexis took a few steps away from the large man.

"Now if I could have your attention once more please." Kisuke snapped his fingers, and a large archway appeared next to him, well more like a strange paper machete looking window. "This is the gate that will lead you to the Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means "realm-penetrating." I will need all of you to listen closely."

Before he began though Kisuke first released Ichigo's soul from his body making Orihime gasp in delight. "So the Ichigo in this Ichigo is now over there right?"

"As you know Soul Society is composed of Souls and you are now with the exception of Ichigo here none of you can enter." Kisuke continued with his explanation. "So with this spirit exchanger we turn you into spirits and send you there, and without you actually dying."

"Basically enter in our current form is what you are saying?" Uryu asked.

"Precisely. You can enter Soul Society this way but..." Kisuke paused, catching Ichigo in the gut as the teen tried to march past. "There is a limitation."

"What kind of limitation?" Tara questioned.

"A limit of time." Kisuke answered her. "At most four minutes."

"Can we make it through in four minutes?" was Tara's next question.

"Normally no." Kisuke darkened his look. "But this was always an unreasonable task to began with. The mot I can give you is four minutes, that's it. If you cannot reach the other side during that time you will become permanently trapped between the worlds."

"Then what should we do?" Orihime looked worried, as he should be. Tara even felt her stomach clinch at the thought.

"You keep moving forward." Yoruichi stepped up next to Tara. "As long as your hearts and souls are connected it should all work out. I will be your guide and only those willing to move forward should come with us."

Everyone stepped forward just as Kisuke activated the gate, in a blinding flash of light.

"That's the reason we're all here right?" Ichigo was the first to speak. "All we have to do is win. There is nothing else."

With a deep breath Tara jumped at the same moment as the other, into the blinding white light of the gate. She didn't know what he would find on the other side, but he wasn't going to give up. It was strange too, because for a moment before she'd jumped in he thought she felt something placed into her pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The oc in this chapter will be the final one, no worries. :)

Also one of the cannon parings I like will start to show in this chapter. Sorry Hitsu/Momo fans.

Don't own Bleach, just my slightly weird and abnormal ideas.

Chapter 7

Mynora jerked her head up suddenly as alarms began sounding all over the Seireitei. Over the intercom system there was yelling about intruders outside the West gate, and they were now on alert status. "Captain?"

She had originally gone into his office to discuss a few small disputes going on within the squad. There was a fuss between the men and woman over the size of the barracks, the men claiming the women had too much room, and the women saying the men were slobs. The usual.

Aizen looked up curiously from where he sat at his desk, finishing the last of his paperwork. "I'm sure it's probably nothing to worry about Mynora. The gate guardians would never let anyone suspicious into the seireitei, and if it is a threat it will be handled appropriately."

"I see." Mynora had never been as comfortable around this Captain, as she had the previous one. Aizen was friendly, laid back, and generally a nice guy. Everyone in Squad five had taken a liking to him right away, and he always put the squads well being over his own, but he still felt less like her Captain then the previous one. It was probably Momo who kept her in this squad, acting just like the younger sister he never had. "About the barracks then?"

Aizen thought it over for a few moments. "Put out a notice there will be a squad meeting tonight, and we will work on a compromise together." he smiled warmly, and against her better judgement Mynora found herself smiling back.

"I will Captain, thank you." Mynora then excused herself almost running into Momo on the way out, the poor girl was in a panic, papers tumbling from her arms. "Oh, sorry about that Lieutenant." she bent to help her pick up a nice armful of paperwork, some of it on new recruits she noticed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mynora. I wasn't looking where I was going." Momo happily accepted the papers Mynora handed her. "This alert just has me a little on edge."

"Captain Aizen doesn't seem to think there is anything to be concerned about." Mynora smiled. "Don't worry about it Lieutenant Hinamori. I'm sure this will be over a day tops."

"Aww, Mynora I said you could call me Momo." the girl pouted as the older woman walked off silently chuckling to herself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tara sat, well more like laid on the ground with Orihime sitting cheerily on her back. "I'm so glad everyone is ok."

"Speak for yourself." Tara moaned. "I am never going on that ride again."

Suddenly Orihime yelped and the weight on her back was removed, allowing Tara to sit up rubbing her sore backside. She looked over to find Yoruichi threatening the young girl, well more telling her off.

"I can't believe my cape was ruined." Uryu moaned, causing Alexis, Ichigo, and Tara to all give him strange looks. Especially when he pulled another from within his top. "I didn't think I'd have to use my spare so soon."

"He brought a spare?" Tara asked Alexis pointing to the other Quincy.

"Personally I'm not all that surprised by anything he does anymore." Alexis palmed her face. Secretly though she would not admit it she was relieved he had not been killed by the capturing flow, or whatever would have happened to him. "I'm just kinda going with the flow here."

"Tut tut." Uryu waved a hand in Alexis' direction. "You need not worry for I brought you a spare as well."

Her face burned red at the words. "Idiot, I didn't want to wear this in the first place." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Tara turned back to where Yoruichi was still giving Orihime a long lecture. "If it hadn't been for Orihime, I think we'd have all died. Personally I'm glad she acted when she did."

Orihime beamed under the praise of her teacher. "Wow, thank you Miss Winston. But you know, sometimes I can be a real klutz, so it's really amazing it worked out at all."

"It turned out that way only because it was the shield that touched, if it had been any of the flowers that you'd have lost your life." Yoruichi shook her head. "But I suppose we couldn't have got a better outcome. But I still think the rest of you are not quite understanding the situation we now find ourselves in."

Tara had took this time to finally get a good look at her surroundings. The buildings were all really old and tended only to be one floor high and made from ...well. She didn't see any trees around, so she supposed that option was out. Kisuke had told her though that in Soul Society everything was composed of spirit particles, so more then likely the homes were constructed of it as well. The ground was nothing but bare dirt, and a sigh was hanging lose from a nearby building that read "Vacancy". But even that didn't explain why the town was so vacant of anyone.

"I might have an idea." Tara was quick to catch on.

"Do you now?" Yoruichi actually seemed pleased. "This is the Rukongai, and normally where souls first led to the Soul Society first reside."

"When a Soul Reaper sends the soul right?" Tara asked. "It's kinda a what...a reception area of sorts?"

"Something like that." Yoruichi nodded. "It's also the poorest and most liberated area of the Rukongai, and where the most souls reside. The Rukongai also surrounds the Court of Pure Spirits which is the area the Soul Reapers reside." the cat indicated an area further ahead that looked significantly different from the area they now stood. It wasn't as run down and the buildings were in a lot better shape, almost looking newer compared to the run down town they found themselves in.

"Most souls?" Ichigo looked around confused. "But there's not anyone here." he pointed out the obvious, something Tara and probably a few of the others had noticed earlier, Ichigo was a little unobservant at times.

"That's true." Tara agreed. "But I think having several strangers pop in unannounced may do that. Or perhaps they are simply not the friendly sort."

"I suppose you may be right but-" Yoruichi was interrupted as Ichigo began running toward the Pure Court. "Hey Ichigo! Stop!"

"Because it's where those Soul Reapers live right?" Ichigo ignored the cat and kept going. "So that's where Rukia would be."

"You'll die!" Yoruichi screamed a warning too late as a wall began slamming down in sections stirring up a cloud of dust so thick that Ichigo disappeared from view. "Ichigo?!"

Tara could only gasp as she covered her face with a gasp. "Nooo." she was shaking on the spot as the gate fell, totally inclosing the Court of Pure Souls from view. It had to have been some sort f security measure to keep just anyone from wondering in off the streets, just like with military bases in the world of the living. They had protection, so why not here? As the smoke began to clear,coughing she caught sight of the boy. "Ichigo your..." her eyes widened.

"It has been a long time..." a booming voice called down to them, called down because the owner of the voice was so hugely tall. Like one of those giants in fairy tails. "Yes, it has been awhile since anyone tried to break into the Court of Pure Souls."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I can't believe it's in the middle of the day and we're getting drunk." Mynora giggled. She threw back her head as she tossed back another cup of the warm sake. "Well maybe I'm not quite there yet. Ooh...a little lower Izuru."

"That's my girl." Rangiku watched as the blond Soul Reaper massaged the green haired girl's leg, fingers moving deftly around her ankle and lower leg and wished she had one going oh too...then again. "Hey Shuhei." she winked, revealing a long slender leg.

"Tch, what do you take me for?" Shuhei turned his head to the side, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "I'm not some lackey you can order around." he took another deep drink, slowly beginning to feel the effects of the warm sake down in his gut.

"Aww...you don't want to?" Rangiku pouted, those full lips becoming fuller as she did so, causing Shuhei who was secretly watching from the corner of his eyes to gulp. "Are you sure..." she lifted the material a little higher, showing a little hip.

Shuhei almost spit out his drink. "Are you nuts?"

Mynora tilted her head to the side watching the two and without glancing down pushed Izuru's hand away from her own thigh, laughing at the sight of Shuhei getting flustered. It was obvious Izuru was feeling the effects of the drink and apparently Shuhei was starting to feel the same. "Aww...just give in already. You know she won't stop until she get's what she want's anyway."

"I'm not trying to force him or anything." Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breasts to press together and stand out more. She then looked back at Shuhei who was gawking at her with a sly smile. "He already wants to anyway."

"Fine." Shuhei shrugged in an annoyed sort of way, kneeling down and sitting his drink on the floor beside him. "But don't think for a moment I'll be enjoying any of this." it was with rose colored cheeks he lightly touched her leg, feeling a surprising jolt of pleasure at the contact, not that he'd ever admit that of course. He began to rub calloused hands up and down the back of her leg, eyes widening as he continued up.

Rangiku closed her eyes, leaning back as she enjoyed the ministrations upon her leg. It was no wonder why Mynora often had Izuru massage her legs when they'd all get together like this, it was very pleasurable.

"Mynora?" Izuru asked shyly from the floor at her feet. "Should we really be goofing off like this when we're on alert status?"

"Well a few unannounced ryoka isn't something to be too concerned about, at least from what I hear from most of the Captains." Mynora giggled. "Are you getting bored with me already Iz-ur-u." she pronounced each sylobal of his name separately, smiling down at the poor man who shifted uncomfortably.

"I uh...I well..." Izuru wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It would have been funny by an outsiders standards, the scene here. Mynora a fourth seat and having a Lieutenant and her beck and call. But Mynora like Rangiku had that kinda effect on people, she could get someone to do something for her without being bossy or snide about it. "I was thinking..."

Whatever Izuru was about to say he was interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly. Mynora held out a finger and it landed lightly upon her fingertip, creating an announcement only the four of them could hear. "Lieutenant's Kira and Hisagi are to report to the west gate, 4th seat Mynora to report back to her squad, same for Lieutenant Matsumoto. That is all." she flicked her finger and the butterfly fluttered off. "Guess the party's over then...what a shame too."

"Guess these ryoka are causing a little more trouble then you thought Mynora." Shuhei stood, cracking his neck to the side. "Well I needed something a little more entertaining anyway. You coming Izuru?"

Mynora looked a little disappointed as Izuru silently stood to follow Shuhei. "I hardly see how. But I guess it's back to work for me as well." she also seemed a little more cheerful, the only one looking not quite as pleased was Rangiku.

"Aww...do we have to leave now?" she pouted. "Why not stay a little longer and say something came up?"

"I thought I'd find you goofing off here." a calm voice cut in, causing Rangiku to freeze in her tracks. "Let's go, there's something I want to check."

"Oh Captain." she laughed. "How about a drink?"

The young Captain made a face. "I think not. We're leaving."

Mynora waved and giggled at the pouting face of her friend. She was just like a little kid being reprimanded by her father, except she was a lot older then Toshiro. "We'll catch up later." She began to walk in a different direction then either of them, as Izuru and Shuhei went in the direction of the gate, and Captain Toshiro and Rangiku another. She wondered how a simple infestation of ryoka could get out of hand. Maybe it didn't even have anything to do with them and Shuhei just assumed it did. Then again not too much had been going on within the Soul Society lately, there was the occasional hollow that got out of hand, but they hadn't had any real trouble in at least 100 years or so.

Sighing she took a shortcut Momo showed her once to quickly get back before she earned the displeased look of her Captain. He was never stern or anything, but there was this look he gave you, like you disappointed him or something. Mynora decided she'd rather not see that disgusting look again and quickened her pace, still feeling slight effects from the sake she drank.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tara gawked at the giant of a man staring them all down. She wasn't even aware they existed outside fairy tails and legends. But this man was huge and not just in height, but overall body size as well. He held an axe in his hand, larger then herself, hell it was bigger then her apartment, granted that wasn't really saying much.

His whole focus was on Ichigo and Ichigo alone. "Come at me little boy, any way you'd like."

Alexis gave Uryu a sideways glance. "That guy is huge, like for real. I mean what is he anyway? A giant? Some super sized human? I mean I've heard of using steroids to bulk up, but this is a little beyond your typical highschool football team."

"Your right, he is large but." Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I think if we rush him together we can surprise him, catch him off guard."

"Yourichi?" Tara looked to the cat, though it felt strange to be looking to a four legged creature with fur and whiskers for guidance.

Yoruichi simply shook his head. "Not yet, the one Ichigo is before is called Jidanbou. He is a hero chosen from all of Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the Four Great Spirit Gates, aka the Gate of the White Way."

"So basically in order to enter we have no choice to defeat him then." Uryu acted justified by those words, as if confirming his earlier words.

"Not so fast." Yoruichi still held them back. "It has been 300 years since he has taken this mission, and not once has the gate ever been breached."

"300 years?" Tara responded breathlessly. "He's that old and never been defeated once?"

"Not once, though many have tried." Yoruichi turned to the woman. "He alone posses a strength worthy of legend."

"Then how are we going to get in Yoruichi?I mean your pretty much telling us there is no way to beat him right?" Tara crossed her arms over her chest in thought. "Then perhaps another way in, maybe we could...Hey!"

Orihime and Chad were running headlong into a fight they couldn't possibly hope to win, the only ones left standing even thinking to come up with a strategy were Tara, Yoruichi, Uryu, and Alexis. Tara could feel her jaw slowly dropping.

"Idiots." Uryu muttered.

Taking a look at the backs of the two as they rushed in Alexis made a quick decision and rushed after the two. "Hey! Wait up! I can't let you two just run in and die...Idiots!" she added in the last bit as more of an afterthought.

"And where are you going?! Uryu yelled after the blond.

"I'll bring them back somehow!" she yelled back and with a quick glance at each other both Tara and Uryu rushed after the girl as well. "Change your mind?"

"Something like that." Uryu answered gruffly.

"Don't be foolish!" Yoruichi yelled after them. "Come back!"

"Can't let my students go in alone." Tara winked. "What kind of teacher would I be?"

Suddenly with a crash the giant of a man brought his axe down before them, slicing through the concrete like it was butter and shattering it between them and their Soul Reaper friend, creating a barrier of sorts between them. Tara had dodged to the side, pulling Orihime with her, and in return the girl had created a barrier to keep a falling rock from crushing the two of them. Uryu had placed himself conveniently in front of Alexis, who in turn had her bow drawn at the ready, she was trying to push Uryu aside who was not budging.

"Tch, what bad manners. All of you." Jidanbou scolded them like small children. "Were you raised in the country or something?"

"And what about you?" Tara replied calmly. "These good manners you speak of, do they also extend to swinging a huge axe down at several unarmed persons?"

He threw his head back, laughing heartily. "I like you woman, I do but...if you break the rules you suffer the consequences."

"Besides I happen to be from America anyway." Alexis crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"A-me-re-ca?" the huge man scratched his head in thought. "Is that some new catch phrase or something?"

Alexis felt a nervous tic beginning over one eye. "No America, as in I'm an American. Land of the free, home of the brave. Ring a bell doufas?"

"I dunno, sounds more like a rare type of meat or something." Jidanbou shook his head. "Is this some game you are playing young girl?"

"That's it I'm gonna-" the rest of her screams were cut short as Uryu covered her mouth with one hand, and held her body pressed tightly against his with his free arm.

"Shhh...Alexis we don't want to entice him further." Uryu whispered harshly into her ear, making her shiver and blush. Uryu either didn't notice her discomfort or was doing well to hide that fact, either way she quieted down.

The huge man then explained his three personal rules, though only the last rule really had anything to do with the upcoming battle, the first two were completely irrelevant. Tara had to wonder at the man's intellect. Perhaps he just thought he was being forthcoming. Either way he was large and dangerous, and that axe of his was just itching to strike Ichigo down.

"And my fist opponent shall be the boy with the rock candy colored hair."

"Who me?" Ichigo pointed a finger to himself, as if the crack on his hair wasn't clue enough.

Alexis snorted. "Like your hair looks tasty enough for that." Uryu's arms were still wrapped tightly around her, almost as though he were hugging her from behind, chin resting casually on her shoulder. "And you can let me go now!" she snapped at the boy behind her.

"Oh yes...of course." Uryu stepped back slowly. "But please do not attempt something like that again Alexis. You might wind up uh...injured." he tripped up slightly over his words, being so near to the girl had not unaffected him, quite the opposite in fact.

"Now let's get down to business little Soul Reaper." the huge man chuckled, as though that were the most amusing thing he'd heard all day.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mynora glanced down at the small woman who was her Lieutenant, walking beside her as they left for their assigned posts. Mynora slightly surprised had been assigned to accompany Momo, directly under Captain Aizen's orders. Everyone was getting in place should the ryoka cause a disturbance, though almost everyone expected this to end almost effortlessly.

"Say Lieutenant?" she began slowly, not quite sure how to phrase the words she was curious to ask.

"It's Momo, Mynora. Geeze how many times do I have to remind you of that." the small woman huffed, hands on her hips in defiance. "We've been friends for awhile now, so it's fine."

"Yea, fine Momo then." Mynora's tone seemed to catch her off guard.

"What is it My?" Momo used the nickname several others had taken to calling the green haired girl. "You sound so serious all of a sudden."

"It's just...well you like Captain Aizen right?" Mynora finally decided the direct approach was best. It beat beating around the bush so to speak. "I mean, well you are always going out of your way for him, and you two get along so well."

"Well I don't hate him." Momo seemed to think over the question. "He is a very respected Captain and I can't really see myself working under any other."

Mynora blushed lightly at the implication those innocent words had with what she had really asked. "That's not exactly what I mean Momo."

"Oh." Momo gazed at her curiously as they paused for a moment. "Then what do you...oh." she suddenly paused as the green haired girl's words sank in, her cheeks immediately tinting a light pink.

Mynora looked away, hand reaching back to rub her neck. "I mean I wouldn't tell or anything, and I believe Captain may feel the same."

"I...well I'm not really sure." Momo hesitated. "I mean I...I do feel a sense of comfort and ease around him. He's easy to talk to, and he's always been there if I needed someone to talk to. I might like him...oh I'm not sure at all." she just seemed so out of sorts, Mynora wondered at the actions of asking her at all.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Mynora quickly added. "I really shouldn't have been prying."

"No, it's ok." Momo shook her head. "You're a really kind person Mynora."

She snorted at this.

"I really feel like I can talk to you about things like this." Momo sat, leaning against the wall, her knees drawn into her chest. "You may be right anyway. I just feel so happy being around Captain Aizen. I'm not really sure if it's love or not, but I do feel something, something strong. I don't quite have a name for this feeling but...it does give me something I need to think on. So thank you Mynora."

"So then..." Mynora pressed for a more concrete answer.

"I think you are probably right." Momo shook her head as Mynora slid down next to her. "I do like Captain Aizen, so much. And I believe you may be right as well, I think I might love him too, not just as my Captain, but as a man."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Once the battle with Jidanbou was completed Tara watched in awe as the huge man burst into tears. he was actually crying because he lost the fight to the orange haired Soul Reaper. Though with the way his axe broke off they were lucky to be alive, it almost taking Uryu's head off. His tears were making huge puddles like large salty drops of rain.

Yoruichi jumped onto the fallen axe to survey the scene. "Very impressive."

Ichigo though seemed more concerned with consoling his defeated opponent. Tara actually felt pleased none of this seemed to be going to his head, he wasn't acting arrogant, or big headed over his defeat of the giant man, which only caused said man to release even greater sobs as he praised Ichigo for his qualities.

"Well it's just...How can I not feel bad seeing someone cry so much in front of me?" Ichigo looked a tad uncomfortable, then again most people would having some huge man sobbing over them.

The huge man wiped his eyes clear of his tears and he slowly stood once more. "And here I am sobbing like a baby over a few broken axe's. No you are more of a man then me. I have no right to hold you or your subordinates back."

Uryu's eyes seemed like they would pop out of his skull. "Su-SUBORDINATES! Since when am I his anything?"

Alexis smiled smugly. "But you're so good at being a lackey Uryu."

"Sh-shut up." he replied indulgently.

Tara simply sighed in relief they had passed this one obstacle safely enough. "Oh dear, well I'm just glad this is over."

"It's not that big a deal anyway." Ichigo scratched at his ear casually.

Uryu simply huffed and went silent while Alexis held back her laughter.

"Ichigo is a cute name." the huge man put in suddenly and Ichigo blew up.

"It isn't! It's Ichi for "first prize" and Go for "Guardian Angel". It ain't cute!"

Tara covered her mouth and laughed softly while the others, Uryu and Alexis especially burst into laughter so hard they were almost in tears. Even though Orihime tried to hide her own laughter a few giggles escaped. The only one remaining silent was Chad, who Tara wondered even got the humor in this.

"You'll all need to be careful. I don't really know why you want to enter the gate, and I won't ask. But beyond this gate are a lot of strong guys, even stronger then me." Jidanbou slowly began to open the gate, it's hinges creaking as he pried open a gate that had possibly not been opened for the entire time he'd been guard. "Don't you guys run away now..." he suddenly paused, the gate halfway up, his face turning paler by the moment.

"Are you ok Jidanbou?" Tara asked concerned. "You don't look so well."

"Hey! Big guy?" Ichigo walked up to him and peered to the other side. "Who is that?"

"Th-th-third squad Captain." he somehow managed to stutter. "Gi-Gin Ic-Ic-Ichimaru."

"Gin who?" Alexis ran up to peer from the huge man's other side. "You mean that creepy looking guy is a Captain?"

"Aww, now that's not a very nice thing to say now is it?" the silver haired Captain responded as he slowly approached. "If your not careful you might just hurt my feelings."

"Like I care." the blond poked out her tongue, causing Gin's smirk to widen.

"Now that's not right Jidanbou." a gush of warm blood splattered the ground at Ichigo and Alexis' feet as Gin spoke, causing the large man to suddenly howl in pain, and drop to one knee, the gate snapping down a bit, though he caught it with his shoulder.

Alexis slowly allowed her gaze to shift from the big man to the Captain who was in a different stance then he was earlier, she hadn't even seen him move. "What did you do?!"

Tara at the sight of so much blood splashing to the ground had her hands over her mouth in horror. She had never seen so much blood in her entire life, not even when her niece had been in that biking accident and had torn her leg open. This guy was a lot bigger so he'd probably have a lot more blood, but the sight still sent her mind reeling, and feeling the color drain from her face it took a few moments to realize Uryu was shaking her shoulder, calling out her name.

"Miss Winston, I said are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine really Uryu." Tara looked back at the boy in comfort, a small smile on her face to prove she was indeed fine. Alexis still at the gate looked back at her worried herself, she'd probably been the one to send Uryu to check on their teacher. "I was just taken by surprise, but I'm fine now."

"Well if your sure." Uryu didn't really seem convinced, but let the matter drop as he waled back to Alexis to watch the gruesome scene play out before them. He whispered something to Alexis, who only shook her head.

"What do you think your doing?! Ichigo roared.

"A defeated gatekeeper doesn't open any gates." Gin continued as if he didn't hear the orange haired Soul Reaper at all. "A gatekeeper that's defeated means...death." he slowly stretched out the word 'death' making it seem far more terrifying then it already was, almost as if he were getting some sick pleasure from the word itself.

Ichigo suddenly darted out in anger, catching Gin's blade with his as the two locked eyes. He was absolutely furious, his forehead knotted in concentration. And just as quickly as their blades met, both jumped back, Yoruichi crying out as he did. "Like I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You come out after the fight and expect to give orders. Fox faced bastard! Any piece of scum that attacks an unarmed man...is mine to kill."

Gin actually snickered. "What a funny kid you are. You're not afraid of me?"

Alexis was barely managing to contain her own rage from her place still at the giant's side. She wanted nothing more right then to wipe that annoying smirk of his annoying face. He could just so calmly attack one of his own without a second thought? Weren't they comrades, both charged with protecting the Soul Society?

"Ichigo! Everyone! We need to retreat for the time being!" Yoruichi suddenly yelled to them, causing Tara to turn her attention to the cat once more. "This is not an opponent we can easily beat, even all together."

"Is he that strong?" Tara questioned.

"Very much so." Yoruichi calmly stated to her. "Which is why-"

"Hmph...I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo looked put out. "He'll think I'm afraid of him."

"That's not the point!" Yoruichi's fur was standing on end.

"Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin questioned far too amused for Tara's liking. "I see..."

"What about me?" Ichigo seemed even more confused as Gin turned and took several steps away from him. "Hey I'm still talking to you! Where are you going? Hey!"

"I suppose I can't let you leave now can I?" Gin stopped, his back to Ichigo and zanpacto stretched out at his side.

"Ichigo watch it!" Alexis warned. "I think he's gonna toss that wakizashi at you."

"Really?" Ichigo switched to defensive.

"This isn't a wakizashi...it's my zanpacto." Gin looked insulted. He suddenly turned, his retisu blowing his clothes around as he pulled his zanpacto below his armpit and took aim, that same creepy look on his face. Tara actually took a few steps back, dropping to one knee and clutching her chest. Ichigo and Alexis both seemed frozen in spot as he suddenly called out his zanpacto. "Shoot him dead, Shinsou!"

Thinking quickly Ichigo brought his own zanpacto up and blocked the attack, sending himself and the huge man tumbling backwards, thankfully uninjured.

"Ichigo!" Alexis yelled. "Why you!" she brought out her bow and fired a single shot, the grinning fox turning his head slightly to avoid taking a fatal blow, her shot as it appeared had not even let a mark.

"Alexis! The gate is closing!" Yoruichi yelled at the furious blond.

"Dammit!" she turned and rushed back with the others just as the gate slammed closed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter was co-authored by lady1venus, got thrown off my wagon a bit in this fic after she went to the hospital. But now she's back and slowly getting better and I'm getting my concentration back more. I had got sidetracked a little by InuYasha, but hopefully I'm back on track now. XD

Don't own Bleach, no money was made here.

Chapter 8

It didn't seem possible they were defeated before they'd really begun. it was a short time later and Tara sat on a fence like structure kicking her legs back and forth as Orihime worked on healing the big guy. As it turned out the citizens of the small town were only hiding and came out shortly after the mess with that Captain. Tara hadn't said much to the others after the attack, too many thoughts were whirring through her brain.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yourichi asked jumping up beside her.

"It's just...Why didn't he finish us off Yoruichi? I know he could have. Yet it's like he purposefully let us go." Tara turned to look the cat in the eyes. "Sorry, it's just something that's been bothering me ever since he attacked earlier. I wonder if his aim was even to kill in the first place."

"Hmm...that is an interesting thought." Yoruichi agreed. "I have never known a Captain to cease their attack once they have begun."

"Known?" Tara wondered aloud, and Yoruichi winced. She was very perceptive, then again she was a teacher.

"Nothing, nevermind." Yoruichi shook his head and hopped down. "I think the others are about done now."

"I am the Chief of Rukongai." a older man in a dirty kimono, like most of the other residents wore had introduced himself. "As Jidanbou's rescuers I would like to welcome all of you."

And so it had went, with Orihime healing his arm from the severe wound to not even a scar, to them now being welcomed in like hero's. The Soul Society was a strange place but Orihime's power was something not of this world. This was the first time Alexis was seeing Orihime's power in action. She had been told her powers were amazing but didn't think they were that amazing.

With Jidandou's arm now healed, the loss of blood caused his body to feel the pull of sleep, leaving the gang now free to do what they wished since the elder of the town had already opened his door for them to spend the night before making their way into the Seireitei. With nothing else to do, Alexis decided to take a walk away from the resting giant Soul Reaper. Taking note of her retreating back, Uryu decided to follow her. He felt the need to be sure she didn't get lost or something.

"Hey Alexis! Wait up!" Uryu called after the girl. He caught up to her and began walking casually beside her. "I thought we could take a look around together."

"Why?" Alexis raised an eyebrow curiously. "Don't think I can look after myself?"

"I know you can look after yourself." he remarked. "But this place is large and you know there's bad blood between Soul Reapers and Quincys."

"Fine, do what you want then."

Tara watched the two wonder off and stood as well, dusting off her front. "I think I'll take a look around as well if that's fine with you?" she asked the black cat sitting next to her. Yoruichi appeared lost in thought, staring ahead.

"Sure, go ahead." Yoruichi nodded. "There are a few things I need to look into myself."

"Miss Winston?"

Tara glanced over to see Orihime slowly approaching her, a satisfied look on her face. "Orihime? Shouldn't you rest up some? You did heal that huge guy."

"I'm completely fine." she assured her teacher, holding her arm up and making a muscle. "I'm a lot tougher then you might think, Tatsuki taught me some martial arts and everything."

"Um, what does that have to do with this?" Tara laughed, but allowed the girl to walk with her.

"Working with Tatsuki is tougher than just a few minutes ago."

Still a bit confused why she would bring up Tatsuki, she shook her head, dropping the subject.

"This place is so amazing." Orihime continued. "It's so nice and peaceful."

"Even in a strange place things are not always what they seem." Tara stated, going into concerned adult mode. "One can never to be too careful."

"What is so scary about this place?" Orihime sometimes just don't seem to get it. "The people are really nice. We have a place to stay for the night."

"We have been fortunate into coming upon nice people." Tara explained. "I've been told the Rukon is vast in size and not all towns are peaceful like this one."

All of these buildings here were ancient, it was like dipping a foot into Japan's ancient past. Most of these building looked as if they could be from the Fudual Era, during the waring states period of Japan. Tara had never really been too much into history personally, but even she found herself fascinated by the ancient structures, nothing like these existed where she came from anymore.

"It's nice here isn't it." Orihime walked a little ahead, and seemed to be mirroring her own thoughts. "I know you said to be careful but these people aren't too bad right?"

"Still..." Tara shielded her eyes and gazed upward. "I wonder what will happen to us here." she glanced ahead to see Orihime scurrying off in another direction, and her eyes widened in panic as she quickly rushed after the ditzy girl.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Alexis and Uryu walked, the two fell into silence for several minutes until they were some distance away from the gang. Alexis did have a few questions to ask the slim young man, but wasn't sure how to ask at first. Now they were alone, she couldn't ignore the questions any longer.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." she began, breaking the silence. "Why did you make me wear this damn annoying outfit?"

"You're a Quincy." he answered. "You need to show the pride of being such."

"No Quincy in the U.S. do something like that. We like to keep a low key. I think it's to keep us off the radar of the Soul Reapers."

"You no longer live in America." he remarked.

She stopped walking, turning to glare at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" she snapped. "I'm American born and at any given time I could return there. I can easily to get a flight back there. So don't you don't you dare..."

"Dare what?" he lifted his glasses. "For as long as you do live in Karakura Town, it's best to show you're a Quincy." he couldn't understand why she was so hesitant. It seemed like the life of a Quincy was more a burden to her then a privilege.

She clenched her fists before abruptly turning away from him. "Like you would care!" She folded her arms across her chest and began walking again. "You have no idea what it was like living in California having parents shoving "Quincy this" and "Quincy that" down your throat! I hated it! All i wanted to do was hang out with my friends and do what other little girls do. But noooo, I had to train to be a Quincy. And you know what they said to always make me work?" She paused "They said. "Being a Quincy will help you to protect your friends from Hollows". I was guilt tripped into training."

She took a few deep breaths to calm down a little. "Which is why I'm in your school now. I got fed up with the guilt trips and blackmails. My parents are well off, so I took some money bought a ticket and went to Japan, asking my Aunt for help. She knows I'm a Quincy, but she doesn't drill the power down my throat. She wasn't given the Quincy gift, er in my case I think of it like a curse."

Uryu was completely baffled by her story. He had no idea she held a lot of resentment towards her parents. "Then why continue as a Quincy?"

"Because after arriving here I saw some children being chased by a Hollow one morning, on my first day at your school. I just had to save them. Since then I've noticed Hollows seem to appear here more often than in the States."

"But you still dislike being a Quincy." Uryu pointed out. "You need to make a decision whether to be a Quincy or not. You can't have both."

She frowned, showing him her glove. "I think this has proved to you I will be a Quincy. I didn't stick around and do that strenuous training with you for nothing. I will see this through to the end. I will protect those I love and if that means having to do something I hate, then that's what I will do. Besides I strongly believe Soul Reapers and Quincys should be able to work side by side."

"That is an impossible goal." he argued.

"If that is true, then why are you here working with a Soul Reaper to save another?" she challenged.

"You are here to work with Ichigo are you not?" Uryu looked to the side, shoving his glasses higher on his nose. "You did say you wanted to work together with him after all, I must say I'm surprised you didn't ask to train with him."

She frowned. "Do you ever listen to yourself?" She threw her hands up. "I'm working with Ichigo because Rukia is a good friend and doesn't deserve what is being handed to her. I trained with you because you had what I needed, a fellow Quincy."

"So I'm just a means to an end with you?"

Alexis now felt like ripping her hair out. This guy just didn't get it. "NO!" she yelled. "I think of you as a friend too. You are the first person who actually gave a damn about me and afterwards I began to be more friendly with the others."

Uryu blushed slightly, from embarrassment, or frustration it wasn't too clear, but it was clear he tried to cover that fact up. "Well I...I know that much. And besides, your not alone Alexis, not anymore." he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Finally Alexis was left speechless. She could see he was telling her the truth. She wasn't alone anymore. In the last couple weeks Uryu did more for Alexis than her own parents had done for years. In a way she felt special now. Which was something she always wanted. Taking a few deep breaths, she impulsively pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." she whispered against him.

On reflex his arms were quick to wrap around her, but he was completely baffled by the embrace. Not knowing what else to say or do, he said the first thing that came to mind. "You're welcome."

An uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch between them, until almost reluctantly Alexis pulled back, much to Uryu's immediate relief. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act now so just went with what came to mind. "We should, ah probably head back now. I'm sure the others are waiting."

Alexis snickered as she tilted her head. "I'm not ready to head back yet. I would like to take a look around first."

Sighing, Uryu gave her a shrug before picking a random direction and began walking. She followed the obviously embarrassed Quincy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"What?! Ichigo didn't sound too pleased and Tara covered her ears at his loud screech. "We're just gonna give up? Hell no! No way I'm gonna do that!"

"Ichigo, could you please calm down?" Tara casually reached over, giving the boy's arm a sharp pinch. "Obviously Yoruichi has another plan, no one is going to abandon Rukia, not after we have come all this way."

"She is absolutely correct." Yoruich gave Ichigo a sharp look as he was wincing and patting his arm. "Since the gate has been breached once already security will be infinitely tighter, it will be almost impossible for a second attempt."

"I see..." Tara sat thinking. "So repeating the same method over and over would be pretty pointless then. They would just be able to counter us even faster. We'll need another way in."

"A secrete passage or something? At least that's how they do it in the movies." Orihime spoke up. "We'd be like ninja right?"

Tara groaned. "I think we'll need something a little more then ninja skill here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ichigo humphed rudely at Tara causing her to pinch his arm again. "Hey stop, stop! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"I have an acquaintance who may be willing to help us with this sort of thing." Yoruichi smiled mysteriously. "Elder, you know of Kukaku Shiba correct?"

The head man of the village visibly winced at the name, and Tara had to wonder exactly what type of person this Kukaku was to cause a strong reaction like that. "What...that person?!

"You see..." Yoruichi looked at each of them. "Kukaku is fond of changing locations every so often. As of right now I'm not too sure where the location is."

"Do you...Do you then intend to use that method to get over the wall then?"

At his words Tara felt a cold chill. Whatever Yoruichi was planning seemed dangerous, though with all the dangers they had faced so far this would be just one more stone to add to the pile. Her ears twitched as she heard a sudden rumbling, like distant thunder. "Do you have many storms here?" she asked seriously.

"Storms?" the elder gazed at her curiously. "I don't think..."

Suddenly a large man flew into their midst, slamming through the door and hitting the far wall. Tara like everyone else had jumped to her feet in shock. He was shortly followed by a large boar with a red ribbon.

"Wh-What is this?" Ichigo actually seemed almost too shocked to speak. "Why is there a boar here?"

Tara had slowly been inching away from the strange man in shades, with a pink poka dotted bandanna. He had stood and dusted himself off almost as if he had not just been thrown several feet through the air. In fact aside from a little dust he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. He looked like some weird cross between a motorcycle rider and a hippie.

"Heh, guess Bonnie threw me again." the man remarked, almost as if he hadn't yet noticed the others gawking at him. "Yo! Long time old man. Been awhile." he greeted the elder in a very straightforward and friendly manner, almost like they were old pals or something.

"Ganju? Why are you here?"

For several minutes the old man and Ganju spoke until Ganju noticed Ichigo. The moment he saw the teens clothes, he nearly lost it. The large man began to suddenly spouting off on how much he hated Soul Reapers and immediately was blaming Ichigo for the death of his brother. Ichigo and Ganju began to argue managing to get outside where they were going to start fighting. Suddenly two of Ganju's friends showed up and the three were soon flipping out when a huge clock chimed nine pm and they went on about being late. Ichigo was ran over by one of the boars before leaving. The teen started fretting about wanting to kill the guy at the same time Orihime, Chad and Tara began talking about Kukaku.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Uryu and Alexis arrived back with the others in time to see Chad and Tara were watching Orihime who appeared to be doodling something in the dirt. Ichigo was still grumbling about wanting to beat someone for pissing him off. Both Quincys looked at each other, wondering what was going on while they were gone. The two had been gone for several hours, touring around the town they were in. Since Alexis' outburst, the two had a nice walk, talking about many different things other than Alexis' feelings of her powers.

"Hmm...maybe a little more like this then?" Orihime remarked.

"Why does that thing have my hair?" Tara yelped.

"Well you said Mr. Kukaku is more like a teacher." Orihime pouted. "And since he is Yoruichi's friend, he would probably be a cat as well."

"What seems to be going on?" asked Alexis.

Ichigo looked up, surprised to see them. "Where were you two?"

"Taking a walk," Uryu answered, adjusting his glasses.

Chad looked at the blonde. "Yoruichi has explained about going to someone called Kukaku's to get into the Seireitei. Now Orihime is trying to place a face to the name."

"Not to sound like I'm nitpicking," Alexis began. "But wouldn't this Kukaku maybe be more human looking?"

"Hmm..." Orihime knelled down at her drawing.

"Alexis is right, He does need a cape." Uryu pointed out.

"What? I didn't say that." Alexis squeaked. "Am I the only sane one here or something...really a bipedal cat with long hair and a cape. Not to mention...Why does he have a bow on his tail?"

"Yoruichi is a cat, and he can speak, suppose this Kukaku is like Yoruich too?" Tara wondered. "I mean I never would have pegged a cat to talk in the first place."

"I guess that could be true too." Alexis pondered. "But I doubt it's anything like that." she pointed to Orihime's drawing which now had a cape and glasses, along with a huge belt and a magic wand.

Ichigo took a look at the drawing and nearly choked. He turned to the talking cat before quietly storming off back into the house they were going to stay.

"You know, I think Ichigo may have the right idea," Yoruichi announced suddenly. "We all do need our rest for the trip to Kukaku's tomorrow."

Uryu nodded. "That is probably a good idea."

"I agree," Tara answered. She turned away from Orihime's drawing and made her inside. Chad was next to follow with Orihime leaving her drawing last.

Uryu began to make his way towards the small house but soon stopped when he felt Alexis wasn't following. He turned towards her. "You coming?"

Alexis looked up. She shook her head. "Not yet. It's quite peaceful out here. It's so much different than San Diego."

Uryu moved to stand closer to her. "So you didn't live where the movie stars live."

"L.A.? Heck no. Way too busy and being here, not hearing screaming sirens or loud motors is relaxing." She tilted her head back to look at the stars. "I feel alive and makes me feel like I may want to actually embrace my heritage."

"That's a far cry from earlier," he commented. "Earlier you were..."

Alexis was quick to snap her head in his direction. "Don't throw my words back at me. I still don't like being a Quincy, but I'm saying being away from my parents I feel I could change my mind. And it's mostly thanks to you." Her tone lowered to a quiet voice. "Uryu, I don't know why but being around you, I feel more alive. You're not constantly throwing the power in my face. I guess that's why I didn't fuss too much when you made me wear this. I hate it, but I don't feel alone, like you said."

Uryu was surprised by her words. Their quiet walk and conversation really got Alexis thinking and he could see that. She really was different from what she first appeared to be after getting to know her. "I'm glad. Why do I get the feeling your brash attitude is a coverup? Since getting to know you better, you're not really that..."

Once again she interrupted him. "What? A bitch? To be quite honest with you I'm only a really a bitch to keep people way from me. Keeping people at bay protects me from getting emotionally hurt."

"Why tell me?" he asked. If she didn't trust people why would she tell him her secrets?

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just feel some sort of connection to you and feel like I can be honest with you. I feel in my heart you won't judge me."

"Why should I judge a fellow Quincy? You have shown me I'm not the last Quincy after all." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "There's still a chance for our people. However, as much as being out here is nice, it is getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

She sighed. "I supposed you're right on that and I am a bit tired still from that horrendous training. Going ten days and ten nights with no food or sleep is a killer on the body."

With a hand lightly on her back, Uryu allowed Alexis to walk into the house first so the two could get some sleep. It had been a long day and was going to be even longer tomorrow.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Captain Aizen?" Mynora knocked hesitantly on his door, she had been trying to work up her nerve to speak to him all afternoon, but with the Ryoka trouble it had been difficult, and now that it was evening she had no choice but to visit him at his room. "I'm sorry to intrude Captain." she apologized when he opened the door appearing more then a little surprised to see her.

He smiled in a pleasant sort of way, the same friendly face he always wore as though nothing troubled him at all. "Why Mynora, I believe this is the first time you have ever come to my room this way."

The woman blushed slightly, Aizen had always liked embarrassing her ever since their previous Captain, though he may have been a bit worse then. There was something about him that just got under her skin, though outwardly he appeared to be as nice as several other Captains.

"I was just about to put on some tea Mynora. Would you like a cup? he placed his hand on the small of her back, urging her inside. Once in his quarters she quietly seated herself at his low table, onto one of the few cushions already in place, as Aizen was taking the boiling kettle away from it's source of heat. He took two cups and carefully strained the tea into each, before taking a seat across from Mynora and handing her a cup. "Now what can I help you with?"

Mynora figitied with her cup and took a few nervous sips. "It's just...well I'm sure it's not really my place to say anything Captain. But it just really bothers me seeing her suffer this way."

"Go on." Captain Aizen urged her to continue, sipping his own tea. "I'd like to think I'm not so cruel a Captain that I wouldn't take my subordinates feelings into account. You know me better then that Mynora."

"Well..." she hesitated. "It's actually about Mo-Lieutenant Hinomori actually."

"Go on." Aizen urged her. "I promise whatever we discuss here tonight will stay between us. We have been in this squad together for a long time, and even after you declined my invitation to be my Lieutenant I'd still like to believe we are close friends."

"I think Lieutenant Hinimori may actually have feelings for you. I actually believe she may be in love with you. I know I shouldn't be butting in this way, but I've always felt really close to Momo, it's like she's my younger sister." Mynora suddenly dropped the formalities, feeling more at ease the way she used to feel talking with the man, the way they used to speak. "I really don't think this is just a crush that she'll get over in time, or some one time thing. I actually believe if it came to it she would follow you to the depths of hell. It's almost scary in a way to think of."

Aizen placed his tea down with a soft sigh. "I've realized her feelings for some time now Mynora, I may be a Captain but I am still a man and do notice a woman's affections. I just thought I could give her some time to sort out her own feelings. Honestly I'm not sure I'm even suited for someone as kindhearted as she."

"Sos-" Mynora started, slamming her hands on the table before he interrupted her.

"While I do understand my Lieutenant's feelings, I may need some time to sort out my own." Aizen reached across the table taking a hold of Mynora's hand. "Please until I can sort out my own feelings I would like to ask you not to speak of this to anyone. Would you do that for me Mynora?"

She wrenched her hand lose. "I'm not a gossip or anything, and I definitely wouldn't go spreading rumors about my friend."

Aizen chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much, I will honestly consider her feelings before I even speak to her."

"And you won't hurt her?" Mynora hesitated.

"Never. I could never do that to her or any of you here in my squad."

Myorna gave him a small smile, feeling he was speaking the the truth. Finishing her tea, she bade her Captain a good night and left for her own room to hopefully get a good night's rest. The Ryoka invasion was keeping people on edge. It was only a matter of time before the Ryoka would try again. And when they did, every Soul Reaper had to be ready.


End file.
